Leirithän ovat kivoja, eikö niin?
by Crepuscop
Summary: Kun useita toisilleen tuttuja henkilöitä päätyy omituisen sähköpostiviestin seurauksena samalla kesäleirille, ei siitä voi seurata mitään hyvää. Entä kuinka käykään kun leirinvetäjiksi paljastuu Bad Touch Trio -kolmikko. Eikä muukaan henkilökunta taida olla ihan siitä normaalimmasta päästä...Tuleeko viikon mittaisesta kesäleiristä Taivas vai Helvetti? / Useita parituksia /
1. Huvilandia, Siis mikä?

Iltoja vaan kaikille ja kiitos kun olette päätyneet lukemaan tätä ficciä. Ensimmäinen täällä julkaisemani~ Joitakin muita fictioneja on tullut julkaistua netin ihmemaailmassa ennenkin, mutta ne sattuvat olemaan sellaisia vuosien takaisia höttöhöttöfluff -ficcejä, joita katsoessa tekee mieli kuolla...Kirjoitustaitoni ovat siis lievästi sanoen paremmat kuin silloin.

Tätä kyseistä ficciä minun kanssani kuitenkin tekee ystäväiseni Tiuski (istuu tätä kirjoittaessani tuossa vieressä), joten saa nähdä mitä tästä tulee. Mutta vielä kiitos kaikille, jotka tätä koskaan päätyvät lukemaan : D

**Perustiedot tässä:**

**Nimi: **Leirithän ovat kivoja, eikö niin?

**Tiivistetty kuvaus: **Kun joukko varsin erilaisia henkilöitä päätyy samalle leirille (tai samaan huoneeseen), ei voi seurata mitään hyvää.

**Laji: **Huumori & Romantiikka

**Ikäraja: **K+ - T

**Paritukset: **Useita~

**Varoitukset: **Ficci sisältää Lovinon (kiroilua siis tiedossa), mahdollisesti myös urpoa ja toisinaan väsynyttä (ja pervoa) huumoria, josta voidaan syyttää Tiuskia...Okei, myös minua.

**Tekijänoikeudet: **Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle, juoni kuuluu minulle ja Tiuskille

Mainittakoon vielä, että Tanska, Norja ja Islanti kulkevat tässä ficcissä nimillä Den, Nor ja Ice

* * *

"Siis selittäisitkö vielä kerran mitä me kaikki tehdään täällä?"

Feliks naputteli räikeän pinkeillä rakennekynsillään hämmästyttävän nopeasti hakukenttään osoitteen _ .com _ja kääntyi ympäri tietokone sylissään, katsoen Baltioita pelottavaa tarmokkuutta uhkuen.

"Niinku kesän kunniaks, on niinku korkee aika stailata teidät kokonaan uusiks", puolalainen sanoi, virnistäen hivenen. Baltiat mittailivat toistensa vaatteita katseillaan ja nielaisivat sitten vaikeasti.

"M-me o-olemme kyllä ihan tyytyväisiä tyyleihimme", Eduard uskaltautui vastustamaan. Feliks ei kuitenkaan ottanut virolaisen sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa ja kumartui tietokoneensa puoleen.

Hetken kuluttua Toris käveli varovasti Feliksin taakse ja vilkaisi sivua, jota puolalainen parhaillaan intohimoisesti selasi.

"Ku-kuule Feliks. Mi-miksi sinä surffaat na-na-naistenvaate o-osastolla…?" liettualainen kysyi ääni väristen ja hivenen pelokkaasti.

Feliks siirsi katseensa hitaasti ystäväänsä kuin hänen sivuvalintansa olisi maailman itsestään selvin asia. Mutta sitten puolalainen kiljaisi yhtä kimeästi kuin Elizabeta, joka on juuri nähnyt jossain yaoita. Feliks läimäisi sormensa keskelle ruutua, jossa komeilivat ylipaljastavat, kirkkaanpunaiset bikinit.

"Raivis! Noi olis niin sun juttus! Just sun vartalotyypille!"

Raivis yritti kurkkia näyttöä, saadakseen selville, mikä oli tuo hänen vartalotyypilleen niin hyvin sopiva asuste. Eduard kuitenkin ehti ensin ja työnsi sitten latvialaisen hitaasti kauemmaksi. "Pyydän. Älä katso. Oman mielenterveytesi turvaksi."

Ennen kuin kukaan ehti sanoa tai kommentoida yhtään mitään, ruudun alalaidassa alkoi vilkkua teksti, ilmoittaen juuri saapuneesta sähköpostiviestistä.

Feliks oli hiukan haluton keskeyttämään nettikaupassa asioinnin, mutta Baltiat vaativa häntä katsomaan viestin (päästäkseen pois kiusallisesta tilanteesta).

*klick*

**XXXXXXX**

Elizabeta ja Kiku hymyilivät tyytyväisinä, saatuaan juuri viimeisen 'keikkansa' kuvat siirrettyä tietokoneelleen. Nyt ne pitäisi vain ladata vielä heidän yhteiseen yaoi-blogiinsa. Katyushan he olivat pyytäneet mukaan makutuomariksi.

"Noniin Katyusha! Kumpi kuva on söpömpi; Tämä jossa Antonio on murtautumassa Lovinon ja Felicianon makuuhuoneen ikkunasta sisään, vai tämä, jossa Antonio leikkaa puutarhasaksilla tirkistysreikää Lovinon ja Felicianon pensasaitaan?"

Ukrainalainen näytti mietteliäältä, mutta ei ehtinyt vastata mitään, kun toisesta huoneesta kantautui Ivanin ja Yaon kovaäänistä riitelyä:

"Ei! Sinä et saa käyttää minun tietokonettani!"

"Mutta miksi en?"

"Menisit kuitenkin nettikauppaan ostamaan vodkaa tai jotain muuta älytöntä!"

"Mistä arvasit?"

Kiinalaismies katsoi venäläistä pitkään suu ammollaan, kunnes löysi taas puhekykynsä:

"Ja sitä paitsi, vaihdat minulle aina auringonkukka taustakuvan!"

"Mutta auringonkukathan ovat kivoja!"

Yao huokaisi raskaasti, hieroen kahdella sormella ohimoaan. Migreeni teki taas tulojaan…

"Miksi sinä et vain voi mennä lähimpään Alkoon ja ostaa sitä vodkaasi? Sinä paatunut alkoholisti!"

Ivanin ilme muuttui äkkiä varsin pelokkaaksi, kun hän muisteli pikkusiskoaan Alkon työntekijän univormussa. "Minulla on syyni karttaa sitä paikkaa, usko pois…" venäläinen mutisi poissaolevasti.

"No mikset käytä omaa tietokonettasi?"

"Minun tietokoneeni on edelleen siinä kunnossa mihin sinä sen jätit huomattuasi viimeisimmät blogikirjoitukseni", Ivanin äänensävy oli aivan liian nopeasti muuttunut aivan liian viattomaksi.

Elizabeta, Kiku ja Katyasha kuuntelivat kulmakarvat koholla oven läpi kuuluvaa mielenkiintoista keskustelua, kunnes jokin havahdutti heidät takaisin todellisuuteen. Se jokin oli pieni, piippaava ääni. Kiku oli saanut sähköpostia. Salaa mielessään Elizabeta kirkui jännityksestä. Hän oli parissa sekunnissa ehtinyt fantasioida vaikka ja mitä, liittyen japanilaispoikaan, Heraclesiin ja-

"Mitä siinä lukee?"

Kaikki kolme hätkähtivät. Missä vaiheessa Yao ja Ivan olivat ehtineet hiipiä heidän taakseen? Sen enempää kyselemättä Kiku avasi sähköpostinsa.

*klick*

**XXXXXXX**

Den naputteli tietokoneensa näppäimistöä, silmät kiiluen hiukan epäilyttävästi. Muut pohjoismaalaiset olivat ihmeissään siitä, että tanskalaismies oli ollut kokonaiset viisi minuuttia putkeen hiljaa, eivätkä he tienneet miksi. Eivätkä välttämättä halunneetkaan tietää. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt keskeyttää häntä, sillä kerrankin aamiainen voitiin nauttia rauhassa…Mutta sitten Norin kahvikupin pohja tuli näkyviin (viidennen kerran), ja hän päätti purkaa siitä johtuvaa ahdistustaan Deniin, mikä sai loput kolme pohjoismaalaista huokaisemaan raskaasti.

"Missä sinä oikein surfailet siellä?"

"Veikkaisin pornosivustoa…" Ice mutisi pieneen ääneen vieressä, mutta tuskin sitä kukaan kuuli, vaikka Berwald sattumalta meinasikin samaan aikaan tukehtua omaan kahviinsa.

"Pelaan hevospeliä", tanskalaismies vastasi.

Neljä pohjoismaalaista katsoivat Deniä pitkään, puhekykynsä menettäneinä. Nor sai sen nopeinten takaisin:

"Mistä lähtien sinä olet pelannut hevospelejä?"

"Siitä lähtien kun aloin pitää hevosista."

Toinen pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Mistä lähtien sinä olet alkanut pitää hevosista?"

"Siitä lähtien kun aloitin ratsastuksen."

"Milloin sinä olet aloittanut ratsastuksen?"

"Silloin kun kiinnostuin raipoista."

"Milloin sinä olet-", Nor jätti lauseensa kesken, jääden miettimään muutamaksi sekunniksi, "EI! ÄLÄ SANO MITÄÄN! ÄLÄ KERRO ENEMPÄÄ!"

Den hymyili norjalaismiehelle viattomasti, kääntäen sitten katseensa takaisin ruutuun.

"Minäkin olin kerran talutusratsastuksessa!" myöskin paikalle oleva Peter hihkaisi Tinon sylistä.

Kasvoiltaan punehtunut suomalaismies kumartui supattamaan jotakin nuoremman korvaan, Berwaldin rykäistessä hivenen vaivaantuneena. Nor ja Ice katsoivat kolmikkoa pitkään, mutta päättivät lopulta, että olisi helpompaa, jos he vain olisivat hiljaa, eivätkä kyselisi yksityiskohtia Peterin viimeisimmistä kaverisynttäreistä.

"Minä sain sähköpostia!" Den kiljaisi ääni muutaman oktaavin normaalia korkeampana.

"Kuka sinulle muka sähköpostia lähettäisi…", Nor mutisi, vaikka olikin salaa utelias.

"Salarakkaani!"

Jostain syystä kukaan ei jaksanut välittää, vaikka tanskalainen kaatuikin tuolinsa kanssa norjalaisen potkaistessa häntä pöydän alta.

"Ei minulla oikeasti ole salarakasta. Yritin vain tehdä sinut mustasukkaiseksi…", Den mumisi, maaten lattialla selällään ja ihaillen kattoa. "Kattolamppu muuten muistuttaa vähän päätäsi Nor…"

"Onkohan Denillä kaikki muumit laaksossa…? Hän taisi lyödä päänsä…", Tino huolehti.

"Ei sillä koskaan ole muumit laaksossa ollutkaan", Ice sanoi ivallisesti, silittäen olallaan lepäävän Mr. Puffinin päätä.

Sillä välin Nor oli ehtinyt Denin tietokoneen luokse ja klikkasi sähköpostiviestin auki.

*klick*

**XXXXXXX**

"LUDDE! LUDDE! LUUUDDEEEE~!"

"Pyydän Feli, älä käytä tuota nimeä minusta, ole kiltti…", saksalaismies mutisi käsiään vasten.

"Mutta kun jääkaappi on tyhjä~!", Feliciano valitti lähes itku kurkussa.

"Mutta ettekös te juuri käyneet kaupassa?" Lovino ärhenteli suu täynnä tomaattia.

"Mistä sinä muuten olet saanut nuo kaikki tomaatit, _**fratello**_?" Feliciano kysyi, osoittaen isoveljensä sylissä lepäävää tomaattikoria, jonka ympärille oli kiedottu vaaleanpunainen rusetti ja pieni pakettikortti, jossa luki 'RAKKAIMMALLENI~'

Lovino muuttui kasvoiltaan kirkkaanpunaiseksi, jota olisi voinut verrata tomaatin väriin. "Tomaatit? A-Ai mi-mitkä tomaatit...?" vanhempi italialainen änkytti, huomaten vasta nyt sylissään olevan melko romanttisen näköisen korin, "Saakeli! Minunhan piti heittää nämä An…sel…mon…NIIN, Anselmon lähettämät tomaatit hevonkuuseen!"

"Onkohan tämäkin viesti siltä sinun An…",Ludwig aloitti kierosti virnistäen, mutta Lovinon ilmeen nähdessään lopetti:

"…selmoltasi?"

Molemmat italialaiset olivat hetken hiljaa, huomaten vasta nyt saksalaisen sylissä nököttävän läppärin, kunnes vanhempi heistä rupesi karjumaan:

"LUETKO SINÄ MINUN SÄHKÖPOSTEJANI PERUNAPASKIAINEN?"

"En", Ludwig sanoi vakavana, kunnes virne kohosi taas hänen huulilleen, "Olin aikeissa lukea niitä, kun tämä uusi viesti saapui."

"Oi! Mikä viesti? Mikä viesti? Näytä minulle! Näytä minulle!" Feliciano hihkui, hyppelehtien saksalaismiehen luokse. Vähemmän innostuneena, mutta kuitenkin uteliaana, myös Lovino raahautui katsomaan kyseisen viestin.

*klick*

"_Olette voittaneet arpajaisissamme itsellenne ja valitsemillenne ystäville paikan Huvilandian kesäleirille! Viikon mittaisella leirillämme olette osaavan henkilökuntamme täysihoidossa ympäri vuorokauden. Pienellä lisämaksulla saatte lisäksi mahtavan nimikirjoituksen yhdeltä leirinvetäjistä!_

_Leiribussimme tulee noutamaan teidät ja ystävänne maanantaina 15.6. kello 10.00, Café Hetarian edestä._

_Odotamme teitä~!_

_Toivottavat; Antonia, Francesca & Gilberda~_"

Neljässä eri asumuksessa laskeutui **erittäin **pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Miksi tuo kuulostaa minusta **erittäin **epäilyttävältä…?" Eduard, Yao, Ice ja Lovino mutisi kaikki omissa asumuksissaan, täsmälleen samanaikaisesti.

"Mutta hauskalta!" Feliks, Ivan, Peter ja Feliciano hihkaisivat täysin samanaikaisesti.

"Voihan...", Ludwig huokaisi sillä hän tiesi, mitä tästä seuraisi.

"Minä lähden jo pakkaamaan~!" Feliciano hihkui. Sattumalta kolmesta muusta asunnosta kuului jotain hyvin samankaltaista…

**XXXXXXX**

"Noin! Sain vihdoin kaikki lähetettyä!" eräs blondipäinen mies sanahti ja siemaisi kulauksen viiniään.

Albiinomies käveli hänen viereensä ja näpytteli hetken aikaa läppäriä, saaden eteensä viestit, jotka ranskalaismies oli lähettänyt kaikille heidän tutuilleen.

"Miksi me käytämme naisten nimiä!" albiino kivahti.

"Äläs nyt _Gilberda_. Pakkohan meidän oli käyttää jonkinlaisia peitenimiä", parransängen omistava mies sanoi.

"Lähetithän sinä varmasti kutsun myös Lovinolle?" heidän viereensä ilmestynyt espanjalaissyntyinen kysyi, painaen LÄHETÄ -nappia Lovinon kohdalla vielä kymmenen kertaa. Varmuuden vuoksi…

Blondi laski tyhjän viinilasin pöydälle ja nousi seisomaan, kietaisten kätensä molempien ystävien harteille.

"Noniin _Antonia_ ja _Gilberda_. Eiköhän lähdetä", _Francesca _myhäili.

Kolmikko askelsi pihalla odottavan tila-auton luokse. Ja niin Bad Touch Trio otti suunnan kohti edellisenä päivänä vuokraamaansa pienen järven rannalla nököttävää lomakeskusta.

* * *

Nonniin, siinä oli eka luku :3 Eikä sen tekemiseen mennyt kuin (huonolla matikalla sanottuna) sellaiset seitsemän tuntia (Ei, me emme poikenneet aiheesta useaan kertaan, olkaa hiljaa siellä takarivissä!).

Kommentit ja mahdolliset parannusehdotukset ovat enemmän kuin tervetulleita. Jos ette keksi mitään syvällistä kommentoitavaa sanokaa vaikka BÖÖ, että tiedämme lukeeko tätä kukaan :'D (Tosin, tätä ficcin julkaisu jatketaan täällä varmaan kuitenkin, ihan vain elämänne pilaamiseksi) Mainittakoon vielä, ettei kumpikaan meistä osaa käyttää tätä sivustoa(?), joten tekniset ongelmat ovat enemmän kuin mahdollisia. Mutta taidampa vaieta tältä erää (ja vaientaa Tiuskin tuosta vierestä).


	2. Tilatkaa pitsaa, Arthur on kokki

Päiviä kaikille! Toinen luku on vihdoin saatu ulos - kolmen viikon jälkeen w' Emme ole Tiuskin kanssa kyenneet toisiamme kolmeen viikkoon tapaamaan, siinä syy. Pahoittelumme siitä. Lisäksi pahoittelut viime luvussa olleista muutamista kirjoitusvirheistä, sekä siitä, että Feliksin surfaileman nettisivun osoite jäi epähuomiossa pois. Se olisi ollut nimeltään: www. pitsiperjantai .com 8-D

Ennen kuin pääsette lukemaan toista lukua, sanomme **Ison Kiitoksen kaikille, jotka kommentoivat ensimmäistä lukua**. Ette uskokkaan miten onnellisiksi niin positiiivinen vastaanotto meidät teki, kiitos~

Mutta nyt luvun pariin:

* * *

_**2. luku: Tilatkaa pitsaa - Arthur on kokki!**_

"_Vain leirinuotio iskee tulta_

_Ja Nor Denille räjähtää_

_Ei salmiakkia voi riistää multa_

_Vain paketti jäljelle jää_

_Kun Berwald meille lettuja paistaa-"_

"Ja Nor valmis on nousemaan!" Den puuttui Tinon vetämään yhteislauluun (johon tosin ei osallistunut kukaan muu kuin suomalainen itse) ja löysi pian itsensä bussin käytävältä, ilmat keuhkoista paenneena. Tino mutisi hivenen närkästyneenä. Miksi hänen sanoituksiaan ei otettu vakavasti?

Parin penkkirivin päässä jännittyneenä istuva Feliciano näytti hivenen pettyneeltä Tinon lopetettua laulamisensa. Sen sijaan hänen vasemmalla puolellaan Ludwig ja Lovino vaikuttivat ihan tyytyväisiltä. Ei Tinolla huono lauluääni ollut tai mitään sellaista, mutta kahdeksannen laulun jälkeen heitä oli hivenen alkanut tympiä…

"Minä en vieläkään voi käsittää tätä!" Elizabeta sanahti, katsellen samalla ympärilleen pienessä minibussissa, "Meistä kukaan ei ole osallistunut yksiinkään arpajaisiin ja silti me kaikki olemme täällä matkalla päävoittoleirille!"

"Hmm…Varsin mielenkiintoista", Kiku mutisi ja otti repustaan sähköpostiviestistä tulostamansa kopion, "Tämä viesti vaikuttaa minusta edelleen epäilyttävältä. Ja miksi tässä mainitaan vain leirinpitäjien etunimet? Ties mille leirille me oikein olemme joutumassa…"

Unkarilainen katsoi ystäväänsä pitkään, ennen kuin puhui: "Tiesitkö tuon kuulostavan epäilyttävältä?"

"Tiesin."

"Mutta sukunimethän on niin so last season!" heidän takaansa kuului Feliksin ylipirteä ääni.

"Mikä logiikka tuo nyt taas on...?" Eduard mutisi hänen vieressään, mutta puolalainen ei kuunnellut.

"Ja sitä paitsi, elämysmatkathan on nyt niinku muotia! Ettekste seuraa niinku lifestyle ohjelmia?"

"Berwald seuraa!" kuului Tinon huuto bussin etuosasta. Berwald näytti punastuvan hiukan.

"Mitä se niinku kattoo?" Feliks huusi suomalaiselle innostuneena.

"Ström-", suomalaismiehen vastaus jäi kesken, kun ruotsalainen tukki hänen suunsa kädellään.

"Tino…Mehän sovimme, ettei siitä puhuta…Tietyistä syistä…", Berwald mutisi suomalaisen korvaan, mulkaisten Deniä, joka näytti pian repeävän nauruun (tanskalaismies oli ilmeisesti selvinnyt hengissä ylös lattialta ja takaisin Norin ja Icen viereen).

**XXXXXXX**

"Tarvitseekos_** neiti**_ apua laukkujen kanssa?" bussikuski kysyi hieman liian lipevällä äänellä, nostaessaan samalla laukkuja tavaratilasta, "_**Neidin **_nykyinen _**poikaystävä**_ näyttää melko…hintelältä…?"

Yaolla, Ivanilla ja muilla juuri bussista purkautuneilla leiriläisillä kesti hetken aikaa tajuta kelle kuski mahtoi puhua. Kun he sitten lopulta tajusivat sen, kaikki repesivät raikuvaan nauruun Ivania ja kasvoiltaan kirkkaanpunaiseksi muuttunutta Yaoa lukuun ottamatta. Kiinalaismies otti laukkunsa ja lähti kovaa vauhtia kulkemaan kauemmaksi bussista ja kuskista, kunnes tajusi lähteneensä väärään suuntaan. Naama entistäkin punaisempana hän ohitti bussiporukan, joka nauroi entistä kovempaa.

"Hmm…_**Neidin**_ nykyinen _**poikaystävä**_…", kuului Ivanin siirappia tihkuva mietteliäs mutina, joka sai Yaon pysähtymään ja mulkaisemaan olkansa yli venäläistä_ jos-tässä-ei-olisi-näin-paljon-silminnäkiöitä-olisit-kuollut-mies _–katseella.

Lopulta koko bussiporukka oli rauhoittunut sen verran, että kykeni katselemaan leiripaikkaa hiukan tarkemmin. He seisoivat keskellä kuoppaista pihaa, jonka oli ilmeisesti tarkoitus toimia parkkipaikkana. Heidän ympärillään levittäytyi tiheää kuusimetsää silmänkantamattomiin. Yhdellä suunnalla kuitenkin kimalteli pieni, sininen, ihan viehättävä järvi. Rannassa nökötti puinen laituri, sekä siihen kiinnitetty oranssi kumivene. Jostain kumman syystä…

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Mennään uimaan! Jooko? Jooko? Anna ankkauimarenkaani! AnnaAnnaAnnaAnna!" Feliciano hihkui roikkuen samalla saksalaismiehen käsivarressa.

Ludwig läimäisi käden otsaansa, johtuen juuri pistämäisillään olevasta hyttysestä. Ei mistään muusta syystä…

Lovino rojahti ärtyneenä istumaan matkalaukkunsa päälle ja mulkoili jalkojensa ympärillä iniseviä hyttysiä. Juuri kun hän oli kumartumassa tappamaan yhden kaikista ärsyttävimmän verenimijän, joku kiersi takaapäin kätensä hänen harteidensa ympäri. Lovino tunsi pörröiset hiukset ohimollaan.

"Tervetuloa leirille, _**Mi amor~**_", kuiskutti pehmeä ääni vanhemman italialaisen korvaan.

"MITÄ PERKELETTÄ TÄMÄ-?" Lovino älähti ja yritti kompuroida pakoon, mutta kaatui selälleen Felicianon matkakassin päälle. Kyseisen laukun omistaja oli parhaillaan hukkumaisillaan järveen noin metrin päässä rannasta, saksalaismiehen vetäessä häntä ylös, samalla kun 'tappoi hyttysiä' taas. Espanjalaismies lähestyi vanhempaa italialaismiestä hymyillen:

"Älä nyt säikähdä Lovino! Piditkö muuten lähettämästäni lahjasta?"

Lovinon rinta kohoili kiivaasti, ja hän haukkoi henkeä kuin kuivalle maalle joutunut kala. Italialainen tunsi pyörtyvänsä silkasta järkytyksestä. Mutta sitä iloa hän ei tuolle Antonio-paskiaiselle soisi, että pyörtyisi hänen jalkojensa juureen. Ei todellakaan…

"Mitä…sinä…täällä…?" Lovinon ähki, kunnes sai itsensä koottua:

"Mitä sinä täällä teet? Et tullut tuolla kirotulla bussilla, joten et ole leirillä täällä!" italialainen huusi ja pääsi lopulta taas jaloilleen.

Ennen kuin Antonio ehti vastata mitään, läheisestä puskasta alkoi kantautua _mahtavaa_ naurua. Molemmat tummatukkaiset miehet katsoivat pitkään albiinoa, joka nousi pusikosta napatanssija-asussa, heiluen jostain kantautuvan itämaisen muusikin tahdissa – noh, kyllä te tiedätte miten.

Lovino tuijotti Gilberdiä pitkän tovin, kunnes lopulta puhui:

"Hei Antonio, me olemme riidoissa, mutta minun on pakko kysyä: miksi hemmetissä Gilberdillä on napatanssija-asu päällään? …Ja miksi Gilbird istuu hänen päänsä päällä pukeutuneena sulttaaniksi?"

"Hän vain hävisi minulle räsypokassa ja tämä on rangaistus siitä", Antonio selitti, huitaisten kättään vähättelevästi.

Lovino käänsi katseensa espanjalaiseen, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, toisesta puskasta kuului epäilyttävän korkeaääninen huudahdus:

"HI KIDS!"

Francis ehti nousta puskasta puolittain, kun Lovino muisti miten puhetta syntyi ja miten jalat toimivat.

"Selvän teki, minä häivyn!" italialainen tiuskaisi ja lähti matkalaukkujaan raahaten tielle päin.

"En suosittelisi, että kävelet sinne päin. Olemme virittäneet Huvilandian maiden ympärille miinakentän", Antonio totesi yhtä arkisesti, kuin olisi ilmoittanut vievänsä roskat ulos.

"MIINAKENTÄN! Olette ihan sekaisin!" Lovino rääkäisi. Sitten hänen huomionsa siirtyi kimmeltävään järveen:

"Onko tuo lätäkkökin ansoitettu?"

"Ei, mutta…"

Jostain syystä Lovinon mieleen nousi mielikuva eräästä albiinopaskiaisesta kippaamassa järveen valtavaa sähköankeriaspopulaatiota, _mahtavan _pahisnaurunsa säestämänä...

**XXXXXXX**

Sillä välin muu seurue oli siirtynyt hieman lähemmäksi päätaloa. Tino silitti sylissä pitelemäänsä Hanatamagoa, jonka suomalainen oli salakuljettanut leiripaikalle.

"Kaikki Hanatamagon koiranamit ovat aivan matkalaukkuni pohjalla. Minä olisin halunnut palkita sen hyvästä käytöksestä bussissa…" suomalaismies surkutteli.

Historiallisesti Ice oli Berwaldia nopeampi tarjoamaan apuaan:

"Minä voin käydä kysymässä keittiöstä olisiko siellä jotain sopivaa", islantilainen sanoi, lähtien kävelemään kohti rakennusta jossa päätteli keittiön sijaitsevan.

Ehtikö kulua minuuttiakaan, kun Ice palasi takaisin, kasvoillaan selittämätön ilme.

"Tilatkaa pitsaa – Arthur on kokki."

Icen lakoninen toteamus sai Tinon ja Berwaldin nostamaan katseensa Hanatamagosta.

"Siellä se oli keittiössä Alfredin kanssa…", islantilainen selitti, Mr. Puffinin askeltaessa kiivaasti hänen olallaan: "…kokinhattu päässään."

Nor lopetti Denin solvauksen kuin seinään ja katsoi veljeään silmät lähellä päästä putoamista. Tanskalaismies vihelsi pitkään ja hartaasti. Feliksin pinkki purkkapallo räjähti iloisesti, hänen rojahtaessaan Torista vasten hervottomasti kikattaen:

"Siis niinku Arthur? Siis niinku kokkaa meille? Onks tää niinku siis joku vitsi – niinku tsoukki, you know?"

Toris yritti hyssytellä puolalaista ystäväänsä, näyttäen erittäin vaivaantuneelta.

"Minä en voi syödä isoveljesi ruokia, minulla on herkkä vatsa!" Raivis inahti Peterille, joka oli myös muuttunut hiukan pahoinvoivan näköiseksi.

"PUHUTAANKO TÄÄLLÄ MINUSTA?" kuului äkkiä sen rakennuksen terassilta, josta Ice oli palannut erittäin nopeasti. Heidän tuleva muonittajansa oli lipunut paikalle kokinasussaan, puukauhaa heilutellen.

Pihalle laskeutui täydellinen hiljaisuus, lukuun ottamatta Feliksin kikatusta ja Hanatamagon vingahtelua Tinon sylissä.

"Viimeinkin huomattavat kulinaristiset taipumukseni ovat saaneet ansaitsemaansa arvostusta", Arthur julisti vilkaisten lähes ystävällisesti vieressään maireasti nyökyttelevää Francista, joka oli muiden huomaamatta ilmestynyt paikalle. Kellekään ei ollut epäselvää, kenen _ansiota _heidän tuleva helvettinsä oli…

"Kaikkien kiireitteni keskellä, päätin siis suostua tämän ranskalaisen idiootin työtarjoukseen", Arthur sanahti, hymyillen _melkein _yhtä omahyväisesti kuin Gilbert, ja se oli paljon sanottu.

"Saatte nauttia ensiluokkaisista makuelämyksistä koko leirinne ajan!"

Täydellinen hiljaisuus jatkui. Suurin osa leiriläisistä vilkuili silmänurkastaan metsänrajaan, etsien, ja mielessään rukoillen, lähintä pikaruokaravintolaa. Ludwig katsoi Arthuria hiukan säälivästi. Oliko tuo tuuheakulmakarvainen britti todella ainoa, joka ei ollut tajunnut Franciksen _mahdollisia _taka-ajatuksia…

Sattumalta silloin Bad Touch Trion kaksi muutakin jäsentä asteli paikalle, Lovinon tulessa hieman perässä, erittäin kärsivän näköisenä.

"Ainiin! Mainittakoon…" ranskalaismies aloitti, kietaisten taas kätensä kahden ystävänsä harteille.

"…että me kolme vedämme tämän leirin. Teille on siis luvassa _erittäin mielenkiintoinen _viikko!"

Täydellinen hiljaisuus sai jatkua. Sitten ilmat pakenivat kaikkien keuhkoista, tuoden mukanaan täsmälleen saman voihkaisun:

"Oh fuck…"

* * *

Tämän luvun kirjoittaminen oli erityisen hauskaa~ *smirk* Välillä vähän eksyimme aiheesta (taas kerran), ja kierimme lattialla nauraen muutamille jutuille jotka teidän mielenterveytenne turvaksi jätettiin pois ficcistä *viatonta viheltelyä*

Tuo Tinon vetämä biisi oli siis Virve Rosti - Sata Salamaa, Tinon aka Minun ja Tiuskin omilla sanoilla. Mainittakoon ihan näin varoituksena, että ficciin on tulossa muitakin samantyylisiä laulukohtauksia (POMMISUOJAAN!). Ja Berwaldin 'katsoma' lifestyle ohjelma oli Strömsö (eikä siitä sen enempää).

Jatkoa on tulossa mahdollisimman pian. Kommentit ja mahdolliset parannusehdotukset ovat edelleen tervetulleita.

Noniin, mutta nyt taas vaikenemme tältä erää = Crepuscop lähtee hakkaamaan päätään seinään & syömään salaattia, ja Tiuski menee ottamaan iltalääkkeensä. MoiMoi~!


	3. Ei, sinä et nuku minun huoneessani!

Iltoja, kolmas luku on saatu uunista ulos. Tässä luvussa hieman huonejakoa ja väsynyttä huumoria.

Kommentteja hieman kommentoiden (tyhmälause); Mielikuva Napatanssija Gilberdistä ja Sultaani Gilbirdistä ovat erittäin hieno asia ja voimavaramme jatkossa~ Ja pitäisi varmaan perustaa sellainen nettisivusto kuin _pitsiperjantai_...(Siinä jollekin hyvä liikeidea, vinkvink ; D)

Ja taas kiitos kaikille kommentoijille, jatkakaa 'työtänne' ahkerasti BD (ain laulain työtäs tee, dididi~diii~)

* * *

_**3. luku: Ei, sinä et nuku minun huoneessani! Etkä vieressäni!**_

"Tä-tämä näyttää ihan mukavalta…"

Katyusha vilkaisi arasti hymyillen olkansa yli Elizabetaa ja Kikua, jotka myöskin mittailivat katseellaan sinisensävyistä huonetta, jonne ilta-aurinko paistoi suoraan ikkunasta. Shokista toivuttuaan (johon tosin oli mennyt aika kauan aikaa, sekä saavillinen jääkylmää vettä) leiriläiset olivat päässeet Franciksen, Antonion ja Gilberdin johdolla suorittamaan huonejakoa. Ukrainalainen kiitti onneaan siitä, että oli päässyt ystäviensä kanssa samaan huoneeseen. Kyllä muutkin olisivat naiselle kelvanneet, sillä hän tuli ystävällisen luonteensa puolesta toimeen oikeastaan kaikkien kanssa. Silti hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä siitä mitä muissa huoneissa leirin aikana saattaisi tapahtua. Eikä hän välttämättä halunnut olla todistamassa mitään sellaista, vaikka aavistelikin, että Elizabeta ja Kiku ehkä haluaisivat…

**XXXXXXX**

"MINÄ HALUAN NUKKUA SINUN PÄÄLLÄSI NOR!"

Pohjoismaalaiset veljekset käänsivät hitaasti katseensa ja katsoivat tanskalaismiestä kulmiensa alta kysyvästi. Synkkä, murhanhimoinen aura oli aistittavissa kolmikon leirihuoneessa – jonne he olivat juuri saapuneet – _erittäin_ vahvasti.

"Ta-tarkoitan tietenkin yläsänkyä…NIIN! Yläsänkyä!" Den korjasi erittäin nopeasti, sillä Nor oli kääntänyt _erittäin _määrätietoisen katseensa matkalaukkuunsa, eikä tanskalaismies olisi ihmetellyt yhtään, vaikka siellä olisi ollut rynnäkkökivääri. Tai kaksikin.

"Ihan miten vain. Ota sitten yläsänky…" Nor mutisi ja rämäytti sitten laukkunsa alasängylle, alkaen purkaa sen sisältöä.

"Hei, miksi sinä hypit siellä seinän vieressä Mr. Puffin?" Ice kysyi, kallistaen päätään huolestuneena.

Islantilaisen hiukan pelottava lemmikkilunni todellakin hyppi erään seinän vieressä varsin kiivaasti, aivan kuin yrittäisi päästä sen läpi.

"Keitä tuossa viereisessä huoneessa muuten on?"

"Yao ja Ivan", Nor vastasi pikkuveljelleen.

"JOS MR. PUFFINILLA ON KIIMA-AIKA!" Den huudahti, kasvoillaan leveääkin leveämpi virne.

Pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Toivottavasti ei", Ice lopulta sanoi. "Yksi kiima-aikainen eläin tässä huoneessa riittää vallan mainiosti…"

"Mitä? Kuka? Ai, Nor vai?!" tanskalainen hihkaisi, näyttäen erittäin toiveikkaalta.

Ice läimäisi käden otsaan. Samaan aikaan hänen isoveljensä päätti potkaista tanskalaismiestä mahdollisimman kivuliaasti.

**XXXXXXX**

"Huusiko Den äsken vai kuvittelenko vain?" Tino kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Brewaldiin. Hän sai vastaukseksi vain epämääräisen ynähdyksen, josta tuskin ymmärtäisi mitään kukaan muu kuin Tino. Suomalaismies nyökytteli ymmärtäväisenä päätään, alkaessaan asetella Hanatamagon matkapetiä lattialle, koska kyseinen lumipallo näytti hiukan väsyneeltä ja levottomalta pörrätessään suomalaisen jalkojen juuressa.

"Niin…mi…kä…Mr. Puf…finilla…on?" yläsängyllä (jonka poika oli jo itselleen vallannut) hyppivä Peter huikkasi hyppyjensä lomasta Raivikselle, joka näytti punastuvan pienesti toisen kysymystä. Latvialainen nuorukainen oli jäänyt istumaan omalle sängylleen, nuoremman pojan sängyn alapuolelle, joka tosin huojui aika rajusti Peterin takia. Äkkiä vaalea, pörröinen pää kurkkasi sängyn laidan yli, virnistäen vanhemmalle ystävälleen tavalla, joka kertoi Peterin varsin hyvin tietävän mikä Mr. Puffinilla oli. Raivis punastui vielä hiukan lisää. Oli se joskus raskasta olla kaksitoistavuotiaan paras ystävä. Tai ei siinä muuten mitään pahaa olisi ollut, mutta Peterillä tuppasi toisinaan olemaan hiukan…monipuolinen mielikuvitus. Toisinaan latvialainen mietti, keneltä Peter oli oikein ottanut vaikutteita. Isoveljeltään, Berwaldilta vai Tinolta…Ei, ei Tinolta. Tino oli liian viaton…

**XXXXXXX**

"Siis pitäiskö mun niinku oikeesti nukkua täällä? Siis niinku tässä huoneessa? Niinku tässä ja nyt?"

"Ei nyt, mutta kyllä, tässä huoneessa", Eduard korjasi, hymyillen muka-niin-kovin-viattomasti.

"Mikä tässä huoneessa on vikana?" Toris kysyi, nostaen päänsä Feliksin matkalaukkuvuoren takaa.

"Nokun tämä on niinku…niin…niin…ANTI-IHKU!" puolalainen vastasi elehtien käsillään suurieleisesti.

"Vai että sellaista…" Eduard murahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. Hänen pitäisi päästä puhumaan Tinon kanssa. Virolainen kaipasi sellaisen henkilön seuraa, joka käytti _erittäin _paljon vähemmän sanoja 'ihku', 'omg', 'daa' tai 'niinku'. Toki Toriskin olisi kelvannut puheseuraksi, mutta hametta käyttävä puolalaismies tuntui olevan aina siellä missä kyseinen liettualainenkin oli…

**XXXXXXX**

"EI! MINÄ EN NUKU TUON HELVETIN PERUNASÄKIN KANSSA SAMASSA HUONEESSA! ETKÄ MUUTEEN NUKU SINÄKÄÄN!" Lovino karjui, raahaten pikkuveljeään mukanaan poispäin huoneesta, jonka italialaisten oli määrä jakaa Ludwigin kanssa. Vanhempi veljeksistä ei ollut kovin innostunut ajatuksesta…

"Veeh~? Miksi en?" Feliciano kysyi surkeana, alahuuli väpättäen hivenen.

"Ties mitä se saamarin saksalainen sinulle tekisi, jos minä en ole vahtimassa. Enkä minä halua olla vahtimassa!" Lovino vastasi, jatkaen kiivaasti matkaansa käytävällä.

"Missä sinä sitten haluat olla, _**fratello**_?" nuorempi kysyi uteliaasti.

Hiljaisuus.

"_**Fratello**_?"

"Unohdetaan koko juttu! Palataan takaisin ensimmäiseen, kovaääniseen repliikkiini!" veljeksistä vanhempi lopulta huudahti.

"Mi-minusta sinä kyllä pidät aika kovaa ääntä koko ajan…" Feliciano huomautti arasti.

Ennen kuin Lovino ehti väittää vastaan, hänen täytyi pysähtyä kuin seinään, kun _eräs _espanjalainen hyppäsi nurkan takaa hänen eteensä. Sattumalta myös _eräs _ranskalainen hyppäsi heti perässä.

"Te voitte kyllä tulla nukkumaan meidän huoneeseemme!" Francis hihkaisi ja näytti suurin piirtein lottovoiton saaneelta. "Ei sillä, että olisimme salakuunnelleet teitä huoneisiin viritettyjen mikrofonien ja minikam-" ranskalaismies ei ehtinyt saada lausettaan loppuun, kun espanjalainen survaisi kyynärpäänsä hänen kylkeensä.

Lovino tuijotti ranskalaismiestä, eikä kyennyt päättämään itkeäkö, lyödäkö, vai lyödäkö erittäin kovaa. Lopulta hän päätyi viimeiseen vaihtoehtoon, muttei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun joku, tarkemmin sanottuna Antonio, kaappasi hänet halaukseen.

"Voih, Lovino. Älä huoli, minä olen espanjalainen, osaan kaikki hommat!"

"Niin mitkä?"

"Hommat! Keittiöremontit, lastenhuoneen tapetoinnit, pikku _Lovitonion_ päivähoitojärjestelyt…"

"O-odotas ny-nyt hetki! Niin _minkä _päivähoitojärjestelyt?!"

"Ei _minkä_, vaan _kenen_. No, pikku Lovitonion tietenkin! Meidän rakkauslapsemme! Hei Lovino, odota! Tule takaisin!"

Vanhempi italialainen oli pyristellyt irti espanjalaisen otteesta ja lähtenyt kovaa vauhtia talsimaan takaisin huonettaan kohti. Felicianon raahautui hänen mukanaan, ymmärtämättä oikein mistään mitään.

"Tule Feli. Ehkä sen huoneen jakaminen sen perunasäkin kanssa ei olekaan ihan pahin vaihtoehto."

Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Minusta Lovitonio on oikein kiva nim-"

"HILJAA!"

**XXXXXXX**

Mutta sitten leiritaloa leikkasi veret seisauttava karjaisu, joka oli kaikkein kovin sinä päivänä.

"EI, SINÄ ET NUKU MINUN HUONEESSANI!"

Hiljaisuutta ei kestänyt kuin muutaman, paljon oivalluksia sisältävän, sekunnin verran.

"ETKÄ VIERESSÄNI!"

**Aikahyppy viisi minuuttia eteenpäin**

"Mutta Yao, sinun täytyy nukkua Ivanin kanssa samassa huoneessa", Francis yritti maanitella, "Me olemme nähneet paljon vaivaa näissä huonejaoissa!"

Yao murahti tyytymättömästi, istuessaan sängyllä polvet rintaansa vasten. Hän koetti kääntää selkäänsä vielä enemmän ranskalaismiehelle.

"Mutta Yao, täällä on pandatapetit!" Ivan yritti piristää kiinalaismiestä, "Sitä paitsi, en minä tee mitään pahaa. Oikeasti. "

"Tuo sai sinut kuulostamaan aivan Francikselta. Enkä minä halua nukkua samassa huoneessa kenenkään sellaisen kanssa, joka kuulostaa yhtään siltä perverssiltä!"

"Hei, älkää puhuko, kuin en olisi tässä", kyseinen ranskalaismies huomautti, mutta keskittyi sitten taas luomaan koiranpentuilmeen kasvoilleen.

"Yaaooo~ Yritäs nyt olla kypsä~" Ivan maanitteli äänellä, joka ei ainakaan vähentänyt Yaon epäilyksiä.

Yao nosti hitaasti katseensa polvistaan.

"Hyvä on, mutta vain näiden pandatapettien tähden!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Arthur, Arthur! Olen suunnitellut viikon ruokalistan!"

Arthur nosti katseensa sukunsa pölyisestä perintökeittokirjasta ja nosti kokinhattuaan vielä piirun verran arvokkaampaan asentoon, ottaen sitten toisen miehen pitelemän paperiliuskan erittäin epäilevänä.

"Aamiainen: _Hampurilaine_n. Lounas: _Hampurilainen_. Välipala: _Hampurilainen_. Päivällinen: _Hampurilainen_. Toinen välipala: _Hampurilainen_. Iltapala: _Hampurilainen_. Yöpala: _Hampurilainen_. Aamuyönpala: _Hampurilainen_. AamuyönEXTRApala: _Hampurilainen_!"

"Niin! Niin! Eikö ole hyvä?" Alfred hihkui rimpsuessuaan suoristaen.

"Minulla on sinulle kaksi kysymystä", Arthur aloitti, "1. Miksi joka ikinen ruokalaji on hampurilainen? Ja 2. Kuinka usein sinä oikein syöt?!"

"Mutta sankari tarvitsee ruokaa säännöllisin väliajoin! Ja kunnon ruokaa tarvitseekin! Ei mitään sinun sukusi…" Alfred kaappasi kirjan englantilaismiehen sylistä ja avasi sieltä täysin summamutikassa sivun,

"...'pikanttia munuaispiirasta'…?"

"Äänensävysi pilkkaa julmasti sukujuuriani", Arthur tiuskaisi, "Perinteitä pitää kunnioittaa!"

"Onko se edes hyvänmakuista?"

"Ei, se on aivan karseaa."

Perinneruokakeskustelua ei ehditty jatkaa yhtään sen pidemmälle, kun Franciksen levottomuutta luova aura tunkeutui ovensuuhun. Miehen kasvoilla oleva virne ei luvannut mitään hyvää. Eihän se koskaan luvannut…

"Tulin vain ilmoittamaan, että koska ette jostain syystä halunneet nukkua minun ja ystävieni huoneessa, eikä meillä ole yhtään ylimääräistä huonetta, saatte kunnian nukkua täällä. Lattialla. _**Jouir de**_!_**"**_

Arthurilla ja Alfredilta kesti aikansa tajuta mitä ranskalaismies oli juuri sanonut, mutta sitten heidät herätti todellisuuteen pieni kilahdus, joka kertoi Franciksen lukinneen oven lähdettyään. Oven takaa kantautui hiljalleen loittonevaa hyväntuulista viheltelyä.

"EI! EI! EIEIEIEI! Ei sankari voi nukkua lattialla! Sankari tarvitsee extrapehmeän sängyn, jossa on extrapehmeä ja extralämmin untuvapeite! EI TÄMÄ KÄY PÄINSÄ!" amerikkalaissyntyinen kiljui niin, että astiat kolisivat kaapeissa.

"Minä voin kyniä sinulle kanan sitä untuvasäkkiä varten…" kuului Arthurin apaattisensävyinen ääni ruokakirjan takaa, jonka maailmaan hän oli uudelleen syventynyt.

**XXXXXXX**

Franciksen hyväntuulinen viheltely kaikui leiritalon käytävällä, kun mies palasi takaisin keittiöstä, heitellen avainta kädessään. Viheltelyä jatkui niin kauan, kunnes hän pääsi käytävän päässä sijaitsevan leiriohjaajien huoneen ovelle. Heti kun mies astui sisään, hän kohtasi albiinomiehen, joka vaihteli tiuhaan tahtiin poseerauksia peilin edessä.

"Sanoppas Francis, kumpi pyjama sopii minulle paremmin: Tämä, jossa lukee 'I'M AWESOME' vai tämä, jossa lukee 'I'M TOTALLY AWESOME' "

"Sanoisin, että se jälkimmäinen on enemmän mieleesi, _**mon ami**_", Francis vastasi, heittäen avaimet sängylleen.

"Katso! Ostin Gilbirdillekin samanlaisen! Eikö hän olekin söpö tässä?" Gilberd huudahti ja näytti kämmenellään nököttävää, sangen närkästyneen näköistä tipua, joka oli puettu (oletettavasti puoliväkisin) vaaleanpunaiseen pyjamaan.

"Kuka on söötti Gilbird, kuka on söötti? Kuka? Kuka? Niin sinä olet, olet kyllä. Äidin pikku kulta. Tässä asussa hurmaat Mr. Puffinin varmasti. Ja kun te olette yhdessä, niin…"

"Pyydän, älä kerro kaikkia fantasioitasi täällä. Se on minun hommaani", ranskalaismies keskeytti ystävänsä lepertelyn ja alkoi etsiä omaa leopardikuvioista pyjamaansa kaapin perukoilta.

"Mikä Antoniolla muuten on?" albiinomies kysyi, osoittaen peukalollaan nurkassa nyyhkyttävää espanjalaismiestä.

"Ryppyjä rakkaudessa. Lovitonio saa odottaa vielä muutaman vuoden. Tai päivän. Tai tunnin. Tai minuutin. Tai sekunnin…Tai…Noh, en jaksa enää ", ranskalainen vastasi ja asettui pyjaman puettuaan makuulleen alasängylle.

"Et kai sinä vielä aio nukkumaan käydä?" Gilbert kysyi, vaikka tuntuikin tietävän jo vastauksen.

"En suinkaan~", Francis myhäili ja napsautti maireasti hymyillen TV-ruudun päälle, jossa näkyi juuri lähikuvassa Norin kahvikuppikuvioiset bokserit. Taustalla näkyi myöskin eräs tanskalainen, joka sai juuri tyynystä päähänsä, oletettavasti juuri tämän kahvikuppibokserimiehen ansiosta.

**XXXXXXX**

**Se yö oli levoton:**

"KUKA ON VASTUUSSA NÄISTÄ VODKATAPETEISTA?!" "En se minä ollut ainakaan~"

"Tino! Meitä pelottaa!" "Hys!"

"Kiku! Onko kamera valmiina?" "Aina, Sir!"

"Äääk! Feliks! Mitä sinä teet siinä?!" "Mutta niinkuniinkuniinku!"

"DEN! SUKSI OMAAN SÄNKYYSI!" "Mutta Nor, en minä nuku sukset jalassa~"

"Arthur, minulla on kylmä~" "Tu-tu-turpa ki-ki-kiinni…"

"Rakastaa, ei rakastaa, rakastaa…" "Antonio, menisit nukkumaan ja lopettaisit sen ylidramaattisen kukan nyppimisen!"

"Mikä tuo rysäys oli?"

"HI KIDS!"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

"NUKKUKAA NYT KAIKKI SAATANA!" "PASTAAAAAH~!"

* * *

Tässä luvussa viittauksia vähän sinne, tänne ja tuonne~

Munuaispiiras on muuten ihan oikeasti englantilaista perinneruokaa (meidän tietojemme mukaan), mutta tarkoituksenamme ei ole milläin tavoin loukata sitä (emme ole maistaneet, emmekä tule lähiaikoina maistamaankaan).

Crepuscop sai äkkilisen piirtämisinspiraation Lovitoniosta, sekä eräästä nimeltämainitsemattomasta, joka tulee vielä ehkä jollain tavoin esiintymään tässä ficissä (kiusaamme teitä ja pidämme jännityksessä. Muhahaa~)

Tunnumme käyttävän aika paljon capsia ja laineviivoja tässä ficissä...Nojaa~ *vähättelevä käden heilautus*

**Tässä vielä suomennokset ranskankielisille sanoille;**

**Jouir ne!** - **Nauttikaa!**

**Mon ami** - **Ystäväni**

**(Ja vähän möhässä) italiankielisille sanoille:**

**Fratello **-** Veli**

****(Näissä käännöksissä on käytetty vain kolmea sanakirjaa, sekä omaa tietoutta, joten älkää tappako meitä, jos ne ovat väärin *smile*)

Pyrimme Tiuskin kanssa saamaan neljännen luvun tänne niin pian kuin mahdollista, voitte odottaa sitä innolla tai kärsien tai ihan miten vain, sillä...

...Seuraavassa luvussa pääsemme nimittäin (vihdoin) ensimmäisen leiripäivän kimppuun! BDD *muhahaa*

Fusososoooh~ Tiuskille tuli nälkä, joten poistumme estraadilta ennen kuin hän syö teidät *omnomnom* MoiMoi!


	4. I am a pandadriver in Peking

Mennään suoraan asiaan;

* * *

_**4. luku; I am a pandadriver in Peking...**_

Franciksen ruusukuvioinen rannekello näytti noin puoli kuutta tiistai-aamuna. Mies avasi hieman ääntään pienellä ranskalaisella laulunpätkällä ja tarttui sitten mikrofoniin ja aloitti matalalla äänellä:

"Kello kaksikymmentäkahdeksan minuuttia yli viisi tiistai-aamuna. Huvilandian leirikeskuksen asukkaat ovat juuri heräilemässä tämän ihanan, kiihkeän ja charmikkaan kuulutuksen turvin uuteen aamuun_._ Aion nyt laulaa teille itsetuntoanne heti aamusta kohottavan laulun: _I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy_ _for my shirt, so sexy it hur_-"

"Francis, mitä hemmettiä sinä oikein hommaat…?" Gilbertin uninen, mutta kärttyisä, mumina keskeytti ranskalaismiehen _erittäin_ kiihkeän kuulutuksen ja laulusession, "Antaisit minun jatkaa _mahtavaa _untani…"

"Mistä sinä sitten näit unta?" laululahjoillaan äskettäin loistanut mies kysyi maireasti.

"No siis…Hetkinen, onko tuo mikki edelleen päällä?"

"Ööö…Leikitään, että ei?"

"Ei mene läpi, Francis."

"Perhana!"

Samassa ovi lämähti taas auki ja pieneen kuulutuskoppiin asteli vielä kolmaskin henkilö. Antonio kaappasi mikin välittömästi Franciksen kädestä ja alkoi – niin unenpöpperössä, ettei varmaan edes tajunnut mitä teki – vuodattaa siihen sydäntään:

"Loooviiiinnnoooo…Minä näin unta… pienten jalkojen tepsutuksesta...tomaattimaalla… Minä…haluan...tomaattia… Loooviiinooo…Tule…tänneeeee…"

"Noniin Antonio, eiköhän se riitä tältä aamulta!" Gilberd keskeytti, tempaisten mikrofonin espanjalaisen ystävänsä kädestä.

"Onko hänellä pahakin krapula?" Francis kysyi, ryöstäen mikrofonin Gilberdiltä varmistaakseen, ettei sitä vieläkään oltu otettu pois päältä.

"Minulla on ainoastaan rakkauden krapula!" Antonio ehti huudahtaa ennen kuin albiinomies raahasi hänet ulos huoneesta.

**XXXXXXX **

Samoihin aikoihin Lovinon, Felicianon ja Ludwigin leirihuoneesta, tomaattivuodevaatteiden seasta kohosi käsivarsi, näyttäen joka suuntaan erittäin rumaa kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä:

"Fuck you, everyone…"

"Miksi sinä olet niin aggressiivinen heti aamusta, _**fratello**_?" kuului heiveröinen ääni pastakuvioisten vuodevaatteiden uumenista.

"Koska minä olen aggressiivinen", kuului lakoninen vastaus, "Fuck yeah…!"

"Sinä kuulostat Arthurilta…" kantautui ääni jostain sieltä, missä Ludwigin sänky sijaitsi, "Onko teidät vaihdettu yön aikana?"

" _**Vaffanculo**_ perunasäkki…"

"Ilmeisesti ei…"

**XXXXXXX**

"_Kuuman kostean, minä tunsin-_"

Yao hautasi päänsä pandakuvioiseen tyynyynsä, välttyäkseen kuulemasta yhtään enempää Ivanin laulua:

"Pyydän, Franciksen laulu oli jo tarpeeksi shokeeraavaa kuultavaa…"

Ivan murahti tuohtuneesti, mutta jatkoi sitten hymyssä suin vaatteiden vaihtoa, alkaen hyräillä edellisen laulun rytmissä:

"_Kolkolkolkolkol. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_…"

"_Peking, I am a pandadriver in Peking, I drive my little panda in Peking, panda panda panda in Peking…" _Yao yritti kaikin keinoin suojella itseään Ivanin laululta, "…_I am a pandadriverman!"_

**XXXXXXX**

"…_Aurinko kun päätti retken, siskoistaan jäi jälkeen hetken, päivänsäde viimeinen_…" Katyusha lauloi puoliääneen lapsena kuulemaansa laulua, samalla kun harjasi lyhyitä, vaaleita hiuksiaan peilin edessä.

"Sinulla on kaunis ääni, Kat" kuului Kikun ääni yläpediltä.

Katyusha punastui pienesti, sillä hän oli luonteeltaan vähän liiankin vaatimaton:

"Kiitos. Anteeksi jos herätin, mutta minulla on hölmö tapa laulaa tätä aina aamuisin."

"Ei se ole hölmöä. Etkä sinä minua herättänyt. Olen ollut hereillä ja surfannut älypuhelimellani netissä jo jonkin aikaa."

"Mitä sivua sinä oikein selaat siellä?" Elizabeta mutisi unisena, noustessaan hiukset pörrössä istumaan sänkynsä pohjalta.

Kiku virnisti, mutta kätki sen Elizabetalta taitavasti. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, että naisella oli lähes yliluonnollinen kyky huomata tällaiset asiat – ja niin kävi nytkin.

**XXXXXXX**

Toris ummisti silmänsä uudelleen, mumisten tyynyynsä jotain epämääräistä, josta saattoi erottaa sanat

'vielä', 'viisi' ja 'minuuttia'. Jokin kuitenkin sai liettualaisen tuntemaan olonsa ahdistuneeksi. Aivan kuin joku tuijottaisi häntä…

Toris päätti avata silmänsä silkalla tahdonvoimalla ja kohtasin huoneen toisella laidalla virnistelevän Eduardin, joka suoritti juuri aamuvoimisteluaan.

"Miksi sinä oikein virnistelet siellä?" liettualaismies kysyi hiukan pelokkaana.

"En paljon miksikään", Eduard vastasi, "Ajattelin vain muistuttaa, että sänkyysi on hyökätty yön aikana."

Toris tapitti hetken aikaa virolaista ja kääntyi sitten nopeasti toiselle kyljelleen. Ja vain huomatakseen pinkkiin My Little Pony –yöpaitaan pukeutuneen Feliksin, jonka vaaleat hiukset sojottivat jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan.

"Ai niin…" liettualainen mutisi ja oli kuulevinaan Eduardin tyrskähtävän takanaan.

**XXXXXXX**

"Äi- Tino! Meillä on nälkä!"

Tino pyyhkäisi muutaman hiussuortuvan silmiltään ja käänsi sitten katseensa Peteriin.

"Tino, sano, että me saamme muroja aamiaiseksi! Ole kiltti ja sano, että pakkasit mukaan muroja! Jooko! En halua syödä mitään pekonia, joka on puoliksi homeessa ja puoliksi noessa. Toisin sanoen isoveljeni ruokia!"

"Asiasta voidaan ehkä neuvotella jos saatte Berwaldin ylös tuolta sängynpohjalta", Tino sanoi vastaukseksi ja osoitti epämääräistä peittomöykkyä, joka silloin tällöin liikahti hiukan, "Viime yö otti aika koville…"

Raivis inahti pienesti ja suuntasi välittömästi katseensa nurkkaan, kasvoiltaan tulipunaisena. Peter sen sijaan katsoi silmiään räpytellen suomalaista ja hillitsi pienen virneensä.

"Ai miten niin?" lapsista nuorempi kysyi.

"Kaikkialta kuului viime yönä huutoa, kolinaa ja taas lisää huutoa, eikä Berwald saanut korvatulpista huolimatta nukuttua kunnolla", suomalaismies sanoi hiukan säälivästi.

"Aijaa…" Peter mutisi hiukan pettyneen kuuloisena. Raivis puolestaan näytti _erittäin _helpottuneelta ja hänen kasvonsa alkoivat vähitellen palautua normaalin värisiksi.

"Nojaa…" Peter sanahti ja hyppäsi (valtavalla ninjaloikalla) suoraan Berwaldin päälle.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ensin Franciksen laulu, jossa hän julistaa olevansa seksikäs, sitten jokaiselta mahdolliselta suunnalta kuuluvaa järkyttävää meteliä ja sitten vielä kuulen Berwaldin huutavan täyttä kurkkua…"

"Niin, hän aloitti aamun pelottavan puheliaasti…" kuului jostain Norin sängyn alta. Hetkonen – _Norin sängyn alta_?

Ice kohottautui käsiensä varassa istumaan, ja kyllä: Den todellakin makasi puolittain Norin sängyn alla.

"Den, selitä. Mitä. Hemmettiä. Sinä. Teet. Norin. Sängyn. Alla?"

"Pitäisikö minun sitten olla hänen sängyssään?"

"EI!" kuului molempien veljesten karjahdus samanaikaisesti.

"Kappas, Nor! Sinäkin olet hereillä!" tanskalaismies hihkaisi, äkkiä kovin pirteäksi muuttuneena ja yritti sitten mönkiä pois sängyn alta.

Samassa Den tunsi Norin paljaan jalan astuvan päänsä päältä.

"Kahvia. Minun on pakko. Saada. KAHVIA!"

Kuului hirvittävä rysäys. Aivan kuin joku olisi syöksynyt suoraan heidän leirihuoneensa oven läpi.

"KAHVIA! KAHVIA! KAHVIAAAA!" kuului hiljalleen etääntyvä huuto leiritalon käytävällä.

"Den, normaalisti en kysyisi sinulta, mutta pukiko Nor boksereiden lisäksi päälleen mitään muuta, ennen kuin lähti kahvinhakureissulleen?" hopeahiuksinen kysyi, katsoen järkyttyneenä ovea.

"Ei…Tänään taitaa olla onnenpäiväni!" Den huudahti päästyään viimein seisaalleen.

"Juu…Ole hiljaa", Ice mutisi, vaihtoi nopeasti omat vaatteensa, nappasi isoveljensä sinisensävyisen vaatekerran kainaloonsa ja lähti ulos huoneesta.

**XXXXXXX**

"KAHVIAAAA!"

Arthur ja Alfred heräsivät keittiön kylmältä lattialta, uhkaavasti lähestyvään melko psykopaattiseen huutoon.

"KAHVIA! NYT! HETI!"

On ihmeellistä miten niinkin sirorakenteinen ihminen voi murtaa lukossa olevan oven yhdellä ainoalla karatepotkulla. Ehkä Nor oli saanut harjoitusta…

"ÄÄÄÄK! Mikä se oli! Ei supersankaria saa herättää! Minä tarvitsen kauneusuneni!" Alfred huudahti, ponkaisten seisomaan.

Arthur katsoi amerikkalaissyntyistä pitkään – maaten lattialla kokinhattu edelleen päässään:

"Juu, niin tarvitsetkin…"

Molemmat yönsä keittiössä viettäneet miehet ehtivät nähdä vilauksen jostain vaaleasta, joka ryntäsi kädet ojossa kohti kahvinkeitintä.

Kului muutama minuutti, kahvinkeittimen iloista porinaa, sekä tämän vaalean pallosalaman kärsimätöntä sadattelua, kunnes kahvi oli valmista.

Nor huokaisi haltioissaan ja hörppäsi höyryävän kuumaa juomaa, nojaten samalla rennosti tiskipöytään.

"Ai, huomenta Arthur. Huomenta Alfred. Mitenkäs yö meni?"

"Erittäin surkeasti, kiitos kysymästä", Arthur vastasi ja hieroi lattialla kipeytynyttä selkäänsä (myös britti oli vihdoin päättänyt nousta ylös), "Ja muuten, jos näet sitä helvetin ranskalaista, sano, että hän voi heivata itsensä sinne, missä-"

"Arthur! _**Bonjour**_! Mitenkäs yö meni?" rikkonaisesta ovesta sisään asteleva Francis lirkutti, iskien leikkisästi silmää.

"_Edelleen_ erittäin surkeasti…" brittimies tiuskaisi, mulkaisten ranskalaista, joka oli jo asettunut tiskipöydän luo hirveään playboyasentoon (siinä vaiheessa Nor oli puristanut kahvikuppiaan suojelevasti ja hivuttautunut _hitaasti_ ja_ varmasti_ kauemmaksi)

Samalla kun keittiön täytti astioiden kiivas paiskonta ja kolina, kaapinovien kolistelu, sekä kaikki muukin äänekäs, Ice tepsutteli paikalle. Nor katsoi pikkuveljeään kysyvästi, kunnes hopeahiuksinen ojensi hänelle vaatemytyn:  
"Ole hyvä. Ja pue jotain päällesi."

"Ei sinun pakko ole!" kuului Denin toiveikas huudahdus jostain käytävän suunnalta.

"Ja Den, sama koskee sinua!" Ice huusi vastaukseksi.

Samalla jokin Norin aivoissa asettui kohdalleen ja vaalea mies katsoi itseään, vain huomatakseen, että oli todellakin pelkissä boksereissa.

Ennen kuin Nor ehti huutaa, raivota, kiljua tai tehdä mitään muutaikaan, Arthurilta meni hermo:

"NOW! EVERYONE! GET OUT OFF MY KITCHEN!" britti oli kauhaa heiluttaen ajamassa koko joukon pois keittiöstä, mutta tarttui sitten kiinni pakenevasta Alfredista:  
"Sinä et mene minnekään! Saat luvan putsata nuo liedet. Sokeripalaa käyttäen!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Ööö…Mitä tämä oikein on…?" Elizabeta kuiskasi epävarmasti vieressään istuvalle Kikulle, tökkien samalla lautasellaan olevaa epämääräisen näköistä mustaa möykkyä, "Ja elääkö se vielä?"

Kiku mumisi pienesti, tökkien samalla omaa epämääräisen näköistä möykkyään. He olivat juuri saapuneet muiden mukana leirin ensimmäiselle aamiaiselleen, vatsa jo hiukan kouristellen.

Todellisuudessa he kaikki olivat saaneet muroja Tinon ja Berwaldin mukaan pakkaamasta jättisäästöpakkauksesta. Kaikki kuitenkin uskoivat vakaasti, että Arthur tappaisi heidät, jos he eivät söisi myös hänen ruokiaan. Siksipä he kaikki olivat saapuneet ruokasaliin ihan vain kohteliaisuuden ja oman henkiriepunsa tähden.

* * *

Tino huojui Berwaldin vieressä MP3 –soittimen kuulokkeet korvillaan, laulaen samalla:

"_Peter is smart, he knows each European country by heart. He likes to sit under an apple tree on his yard and wait for an apple to fall. When Peter is nine his teacher tells him that planet is dying. That someone needs to put an end to it all. And so when Peter comes home and tells his mom_-"

"Äit- Siis, Tino! Minä en halua syödä tätä…" Peter ruikutti surkeana, nykien samalla suomalaismiestä hihasta. Hänen vieressään Raivis näytti olevan täsmälleen samaa mieltä, mutta ei kohteliaisuudessaan viitsinyt sanoa mitään.

"Ei sinun tarvitse syödä sitä", Berwald sanoi työntäen sekä Raiviksen, Peterin, että oman lautasensa kauemmaksi. Sitten ruotsalaismies katsoi Tinoa merkitsevästi silmiin, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa:

_Anna toinen kuuloke ja ABBA soimaan! _Ja näin Tino myös teki.

* * *

"Öö..Feliks? En haluaisi mitenkään häiritä tekemisiäsi, mutta voisitko mennä hetkeksi pois sylistäni?

Haluaisin nähdä paremmin, kun Berwald ja Tino huojuvat tuolla toisella puolella ruokasalia."

"Mut Toris, mä tarviin niinku suojeluu!" puolalaismies vastasi.

"Keneltä sinua nyt muka tällä kertaa pitää suojella?"

"Eduardilta!"

Eduard lopetti lautasensa tyhjentämisen lähimpään kukkaruukkuun ja katsoi Feliksiä kysyvästi.

"Miksi sinua Eduardilta pitäisi suojella?" Toris kysyi kummastellen.

"Hänellä on niin ahdistava katse!"

"Justiinsa juu ja jetsulleen…" virolainen mutisi silmiään pyöräyttäen ja kääntyi sitten taas kukkaruukun puoleen.

"Ja niinku sitä paitsi…" Feliks aloitti, kietoen kätensä liettualaisen ystävänsä kaulan ympäri ja parantaen hiukan asentoaan toisen sylissä, "…Sä oot niin mukavan pehmeä. Ja lämmin."

Toris punastui kasvoiltaan ja tunsi olonsa hiukan vaivaantuneeksi. Ei hän kuitenkaan toista sylistään häätänyt. Vai oli hän Feliksin mielestä mukavan pehmeä…ja lämmin…"

Lopulta he kaikki selvisivät jotakuinkin aamiaisesta (suurin osa vain jättämällä sen suosiolla syömättä) ja vähitellen Arthurin jäätävä aura alkoi hiipua, kun hän lopetti partiointinsa. Mutta sitten Francis, Gilberd ja Antonio saapuivat ruokasaliin, hypähtivät erään pöydän päälle ja heiluttivat käsissään jotain pitkää esinettä:

"Noniin lapset! Leikkiaika!"

* * *

. . .

Jätimme cliffhangerin! 8DD (justiinsa juu).

Tämä ficci alkaa päivä päivältä muistuttaa enemmän songficciä...Laulut tässä:

**Francis: **Right Said Fred - I'm too sexy

**Ivan: **Mombasa

**Yao: **Dr. Bombay - Calcutta (pienillä sanoitusmuunnoksilla)

**Katyusha: **Päivänsäde ja Menninkäinen

**Tino: **Paradise Oskar - Da Da Dam (Suomen euroviisukipale 2011~)

Me muuten olemme joutuneet köksässä joskus ihan oikeasti putsaamaan liesiä sokeripalalla...Näin meilläpäin...

Ilmaisemme tässä samalla vertaistukemme kaikille, jotka meidän tavoin palaavat koulunpenkille (itketään yhdessä).

**Tässä suomennokset italiankielisille sanoille;**

**Fratello - Veli**

**Vaffanculo - *sensured***

**Ranskalle;**

**Bonjour - (Hyvää) huomenta!** (tässä yhteydessä)

Päätimme sitten alkaa tästä lähtien ihan kunnolla kiittämään jokaista kommentoijaamme:

**Liibooboo: **Keskellä yötä nauraminen on hieno asia~ (nimimerk. Kokemusta on). Mukavaa, että Den naurattaa 8D Ja LietPol vihjaukset todellakin ovat Oh La Laa~ (**Toivoo Tiuski**). Mutta Lovitonio on vakava asia 8'DD (sarkasmi on parasta). RoChu lukeutuu myös Crepuscopin suosikkeihin ja se todellakin on aivan liian aliarvostettu pari...Muttamuttaniinkuniinku kiitos kommentistasi~ ^^

**pastajumala: **Kiitos kommentista~ Hienoa, että sait nauraa ^w^ JA ANNA SE PAITASI MEILLE! 8DDDD

**aphlotrspnsh98: **Ai on vai? Emme huomanneetkaan BD *"Den häivy sieltä ikkunasta!"* Ja eiköhän Pohjoismaita saada lisää, sillä meistä on enemmän tai vieläkin enemmän hauskaa kirjoittaa heistä w (Ja meillä on addiktio...Tiuskilla varsinkin Noriin...) Mutta kiitos kommentoinnista~

Kiitos myös aikaisemmille kommentoijille (odotamme paluutanne w). Kaikki kommentit ovat aina kivoja tai vähintäänkin rakentavia.

MuttaMutta, taidamme nyt painua tanssimaan Caramelldansenia. *"buts you'r hands up, in the air!"*


	5. Leikkiaika!

Pahoittelumme pitkästä päivitysvälistä...

Menkäämme suoraan asiaan:

(Ps. Crepuscop, joka kirjoitti luvun puhtaaksi pahoittelee mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitä ja sekavaa kappalejakoa)

* * *

**_5. luku; Leikkiaika!_**

"Niin _mitä _me pelataan?"

Jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla he kaikki olivat seuranneet Bad Touch Trioa vapaaehtoisesti suurelle nurmikentälle, joka oli vielä hieman kostea aamukasteesta. Heidän hämmentyneet katseensa olivat nauliintuneet kolmikkoon, jonka jokainen jäsen pyöritteli käsissään nippua krokettimailoja.

"Hevospooloa!" kolmikko vastasi yhdestä suusta.

Arthurin ja Feliksin ilmeet kirkastuivat hivenen, mutta ne valahtivat nopeasti takaisin murjotukseen (tai ainakin Arthurin osalta murjotukseen), kun he tajusivat, että tuskin täällä mitään oikeita hevosia oli.

"…Hieman sovellettuna", Francis jatkoi, mikä sai brittimiehen tuhahtamaan halveksuvasti.

"Ai, miten sovellettuna…?" Kiku kysyi, vaihtaen epäileviä katseita Katyushan kanssa, eikä hän välttämättä halunnut sittenkään tietää vastausta.

"Noh", Francis aloitti, selvittäen kurkkuaan rykäisyllä, "Minä selitän teille ja Gilberd ja Antonio havainnollistavat!"

"Tämä on erittäin perinteikäs ja historiallinen peli…Hyvä on, keksin sen viime yönä, mutta kuitenkin. Tämä on siis hevospoolo, mutta ilman hevosia!"

"Ihanko totta…" kuului Arthurin sarkastinen kommentti, mutta Francis ei jaksanut välittää siitä:

"Pelin ideana on jakautua pareihin. Toinen parista kiipeää toisen parin selkään ja ottaa tämän krokettimailan", ranskalaismies höpötti pirteällä äänellä, nostaen yhtä mailaa korkealle ilmaan,

"Parit jaetaan kahteen joukkueeseen ja joukkueen tehtävänä on iskeä pallo vastapuolen maaliin. Yksinkertaista!"

Osalla kuuntelijoista oli hieman vaikeuksia keskittyä Franciksen puheisiin, kun heidän katseen olivat kiinnittyneet Gilberdiin, joka epätoivoisesti koetti kiivetä Antonion reppuselkään ja yritti sitten yhtä epätoivoisesti pysyä siellä. Kumpikaan ei onnistunut kovin hyvin ja kaksikko päätyi rähmälleen maahan.

"…Millaisiin pareihin me sitten jakaudumme?" Katyusha oli ensimmäinen, joka ymmärsi säännöt ja oppi ensimmäisenä uudelleen puhumaan.

"Nooooh…Me tässä olemme jo arponeet _aivan sattumanvaraiset_ parit", Francis kihersi, Antonion (joka edelleen makasi maassa) virnistäessä. Gilberd (joka oli mahtavuutensa säilyttääkseen noussut jo ylös) keskeytti hetkeksi Gilbirdin mutaisten sulkien puhdistamisen ja katsoi kahta ystäväänsä kummastuneena. Ei hänelle oltu kerrottu mitään tästä.

Mutta Gilberd ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Francis oli (yllättäen) taas äänessä:

"Parien etsintä suoritetaan seuraavalla tavalla: Jokaiselle teistä jaetaan värillinen lappu – Se jolla on samanvärinen lappu kuin itselläsi on parisi!"

**Kymmenen minuuttia kuluu…**

Suurin osa hyväksyi parinsa - Yao hammasta purren, samalla, kun hän kiveä apunaan käyttäen koetti kiivetä erään venäläismiehen selkään. Oli kuitenkin kolme henkilöä, jotka eivät olleet ihan niin tyytyväisiä. Kyseessä olivat, oikein arvattu, Nor, Arthur ja Lovino:

"En. Suostu."

"Mutta Arthur, sinun nyt ainakin pitäisi suostua! Jos kerran Francis ei kelpaa, Alfred on jäljelle jäävä vaihtoehto!" Antonio koetti maanitella brittimiestä, jonka ilme näytti happanevan entisestään.

"Jees! Because I'm the hero of kids! And the whole world!"

"Turpa kiinni…"

"Entäs sinä Norppa, etkö sinä mitenkään voisi olla Denin kanssa…?" Antonio päätti jättää britin ja amerikkalaissyntyisen kiistelemään keskenään (luottaen, että he lopulta suostuisivat olemaan pari) ja kääntyi norjalaismiehen puoleen.

"Niin mikä oli…?" hitaasti synkkä, jäätävä, pohjoismaalainen aura alkoi lähestyä kohti espanjalaista, joten hän päätti jättää Norin myönnyttelyn pystytukkaiselle tanskalaiselle, joka oli tulossa Tinon ja Berwadin luota heidän luokseen.

Ja vaikka kuinka monennetta kertaa elämänsä aikana – Antonio vajosi Lovinon jalkojen juureen:

"Ole kiltti~…Ole kiltti Lovi…Kiltti pikku Lovi~ Totuushan on se, että…"

Siinä vaiheessa Francis kiilasi paikalle ja Antonio löysi itsensä jo toisen kerran sinä aamuna rähmältään maasta.

"Voithan sinä aina ryhtyä minun parikseni, _**mon chéri**_~"

Lovino räpsäytti silmiään kerran. Toisenkin. Sitten italialainen oli jo ehtinyt tarraamaan espanjalaissyntyisen paidankaulukseen ja riuhtonut miehen ylös maasta:

"Mennään. Äkkiä."

"Minne?"

"…Ei ainakaan sinne minne luulet…Kauemmas tuosta pervosta."

Francis tapitti hetken aikaa espanjalaisen ystävänsä ja kiukkuiselta vaikuttavan italialaisen perään, hymyillen sitten tyytyväisenä. Nyt 'Operaatio AntonioxLovino' oli hoidossa. Mutta mitenkäs Itse Mahtavuus…?

Lyhyemmälle miehelle kuuluvat violettiin vivahtavat silmät tuijottivat vakavasti punaisen sävyisiä, jotka tuijottivat takaisin aivan samalla tavoin. Taustalle olisi erittäin hyvin sopinut heinäsirkan siritys.

"…Francis...?" Gilberd lopulta huikkasi ystävälleen, irrottamatta kuitenkaan katsettaan sen henkilön silmistä, joka oli hänen partnerikseen tässä pelissä määrätty, "Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?"

"Se tarkoittaa, juuri sitä mitä se tarkoittaa", Francis vastasi ja virnistyksen kykeni lukemaan jo hänen äänestään, "Jätän tämän kryptisen lauseen leijumaan ilmaan ja lähden itse leijumaan tuonne tuomarinkoppiin~!"

"…Ei täällä ole edes mitään tuomarinkoppia."

"…Älä takerru pikkuasioihin!" Francis huusi vastauksensa, ennen kuin hypähti tuoleista koostuvan erittäin epämääräisen viritelmän (jonka tarkoituksena ilmeisesti oli toimia tuomarinkoppina) päälle.

Gilberd huokaisi ja kiinnitti sitten huomionsa kokonaan partneriinsa:

"Sinä saat ilmeisesti kelvata tarpeeksi mahtavaksi partnerikseni…Ice…"

Islantilainen tuhahti:  
"Ilmeisesti."

Kukaan ei vielä siinä vaiheessa huomannut pieniä flirttailevia silmäyksiä… ja Gilbirdin välillä (mitä te oikein ajattelitte~?).

Lopulta parit ja joukkueet olivat seuraavat:

1. Joukkue:

Yao – Ivan

Feliks – Toris

Ice – Gilberd

Kiku – Elizabeta

Feliciano – Ludwig

VS.

2. Joukkue:

Tino – Berwald

Peter – Raivis

Arthur – Alfred

Lovino – Antonio

Katyusha – Eduard

Nor - Den

Pian oltiinkin valmiita peliin:

"Yao, onko tuo wokkipannu aivan välttämätön, da?"

"Se on itsepuolustusta varten."

"Kiku! Onko sarjakuvaus–toiminto päällä?"

"_**Hai**_!"

"Vee, minä en oikein vieläkään ymmärtänyt miten tätä peliä pelataan…"

"Jos vaikka aloitetaan siitä, että otat mailan oikeasta päästä kiinni…"

"…Eduard?"

"Hm?"

"En kai minä ole…Liian painava?"

"Siis niiiiiiiin ihkua! Mun poni~ "

"Feliks, älä nyt loukkaannu, mutta minä en ole poni…"

"Mutta Norppeli! Kerrankin te uket saatte olla päällä!"

Kukaan ei ehtinyt kommentoida mitenkään Denin erittäin älykästä lausahdusta, kun Francis oli jo kovaa vauhtia kailottamassa mikrofoniinsa:

"Ja nyt tarvittaisiin yksi pari kummastakin joukkueesta aloitukseen!"

"I'M THE HERO!"

"You are a horse…Erittäin ruma sellainen…"

"Hiljaa Arthur!" Alfred kivahti, tarpoen erittäin mahtipontisesti nurmikentän keskelle, eikä kenelläkään ollut mitään sitä vastaan, että amerikkalais-brittiläinen ratsuväki aloittaisi pelin (paitsi Raiviksen selässä huojuvalla Peterillä, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut häntä).

"Jotta joukkueemme saisi tarpeeksi _mahtavan _aloituksen, me tarvitsemme tarpeeksi _mahtavan _ siis-!"

"Voisitko hetkeksi lopettaa nuo dramaattiset käsiliikkeet? Minulla on hieman vaikeuksia pysyä selässäsi", Ice mutisi närkästyneenä.

"Voisiko se kenties johtua siitä, että stalkkeroit koko ajan isoveljeäsi joka huojuu tuolla Denskan selässä?"

"E-e-en minä ketään stal-…Niin kenen selässä?"

"Denskan! Denin! Denmaarksin! Vanhan ryyppykaverini!"

"MENKÄÄ NYT SAATANA JOKU SIIHEN ALOITUKSEEN!" Lovinon kärsimätön karjaisu keskeytti Icen aluillaan olleen lauseen ja Gilberd tepsutteli kiltisti aloitukseen.

"Än…" Francis pyöritti pallon kentälle.

"…Yy…" kaikki valmistautuivat.

"..Tee..." Ice ja Arthur vetivät terävästi henkeä ja kohottivat mailansa.

"…NYT!"

Arthur päästi hurjan karjaisun. Ice oli juuri osumassa palloon, kun Gilberd heilahti rajusti, ja islantilainen

rojahti tantereeseen. Britti sai osuman palloon, joka kimmahti kovalla vauhdilla jonnekin, josta Katyusha sen otti haltuunsa. Katyusha koetti syöttää pallon LovinoxAntonio –parille, mutta se meni piirun verran ohi, eikä asiaa ainakaan helpottanut vanhemman italialaisen kiroilusessio.

"OTA SE, TORIS!" Ludwig karjui ja yritti juosta mahdollisimman varovasti, olihan Feliciano kuitenkin hänen selässään.

Toriksella oli kuitenkin omat keskittymisongelmansa, sillä Feliksi lyhyt minihame ei oikein sopinut tähän peliin, eikä liettualainen voinut olla punastelematta aika rajusti, kun hän näki silmänurkastaan jotain sellaista joka kuului _naisten_alusvaateosastolle…

"Tor! Hymyä!" Elizabeta hihkaisi liettualaiselle, samalla kun hänen selässään oleva Kiku räpsi kuvia varsin tiuhaan tahtiin.

"Voihan…"

"Toriksellä näyttää olevan jonkinlaisia keskittymisongelmia, hmm…Minä näen jotain…! Mmm…Se on…Se on…JÄTTILÄISTURSAS! …Tarkoitan siis…Berwald!" Francis hihkui selostustaan.

"Mutta onko niillä käytännössä paljoakaan eroa…?" ranskalaismies supisi itsekseen vielä.

"Tajuat kai puhuvasi edelleen mikkiin, idiootti?!" Arthurin kipakka ääni kuului kentältä.

"Kappas…"

Berwald ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt välittävän. Tai kuulevan, sillä Tino selitti kyseiselle ruotsalaiselle kiivaaseen tahtiin jotain. Mahdollisesti jonkinlaista pelistrategiaa, koska suomalaiset tuppasivat toisinaan olemaan varsin kilpailuhenkisiä…

"Olen aivan varma!" Tino vastasi Berwaldin äänettömään kysymykseen ja ruotsalainen kiihdytti taas juoksuvauhtiaan kohti palloa (kukaan muu ei siinä ajassa ollut tajunnut, pystynyt tai uskaltanut tehdä samaa).

Kaikki kävi varsin nopeasti: Juuri silloin kun TinoxBerwald –pari oli tarpeeksi lähellä ja kaikki olettivat suomalaisen lyövän, vaaleaverikkö kiepsahtikin alas pidemmän selästä, tehden syöksyn kohti maata. Juuri ennen kosteaan nurmikkoon osumista Tino heilautti mailaansa. Ja osui suoraan palloon, joka lensi korkealle ilmaan. Sekä suoraan vastustajan maaliin!

"Ja ensimmäinen ruumis!" Francis huudahti, mutta Berwaldin katseen nähdessään korjasi nopeasti:

"Tarkoitan…Ensimmäinen maali!"

Berwald oli kuitenkin jo kääntynyt maassa makaavan Tinon puoleen, varsin huolestuneen näköisenä. Ei kukaan tosin huomannut hänen ilmeessään minkäänlaista muutosta. Tinon lisäksi siis.

"Ei mitään hätää…Olen ihan kunnossa…" suomalainen sanoi, hymyillen hieman epävarmasti.

"Jeah! Äi- Tino on superninja!" Peter hihkui riemuntäytteisesti, saaden suomalaisen hymyn kadottamaan kaiken epävarmuutensa.

"Tämähän on epäreilua!" Den huudahti äkkiä, "Meidän joukkueessammehan on enemmän väkeä!"

Nor läppäisi käden otsaansa tuskallisen näköisenä.

"Idiootti! Olisit vain hiljaa!"

Den oli hetkisen hiljaa, ja Denin "hetkinen" kuin on tunnetusti sen kaksi sekuntia.

"Niin, toisaalta Peter ja Raivis ovat pieniä, ettei heitä oikeastaan lasketa", tanskalaismies erehtyi naurahtamaan.

Se oli paha virhe.

"Hei, emme me ole mitään pieniä!" Peter huudahti, ja yritti korvata puuttuvat sentit hurjasti huitovalla mailalla.

Raivikselta meni tasapaino, ja kaksikko rojahti päällekkäin maahan.

Kun Tino oli päässyt takaisin Berwaldin ja Peter Raiviksen selkään ja pallo oli toimitettu taas keskelle kenttää, päästiin toiseen aloitukseen…Ja Franciksen toiseen alkuselostukseen:

"Ja tällä kertaa aloituksessamme aina yhtä suloiset Yao ja Lovino~ Ja heidän uskollisina ratsuinaan Ivan ja Antonio...Mmm…Täällä on varsin kuuma, eikö teistäkin? Nestehukan riskihän on silloin korkeimmillaan, eikö niin? Tarvitsen siis lisää viiniä! Tarjoilija! Miksi meillä ei ole tarjoilijaa! Sellaista, jolla olisi pinkki röyhelöessu ja saman pinkinsävyinen maid-mekko ja-"

"FRANCIS!"

"Selvä, selvä! Än, yy, tee, NYT!"

Yao ja Lovino heilauttivat mailojaan, mitä seurasi italialaisen kärttyinen murahdus, pitkätukkaisen ollessa hieman nopeampi. Pallo lähti vauhdilla Kikun ja Elizabetan suuntaan ja…

"Kiku! Missä sinun mailasi on!?"

"Jossakin tuolla…" japanilainen vastasi, huitoen kädellään jonnekin lähimmän pusikon suuntaan (hetkeksikään hän ei kuitenkaan hillinnyt kameransa käyttöä).

Pallo siis vieri varsin tyylikkäästi ohi, likimain suoraan Felicianon ja Ludwigin jalkojen juureen. Samalla sekunnilla ArthutxAlfred –pari kiisi tuulen lailla palloa, täten myös italialaista ja saksalaista, kohden, molempien karjuessa jonkinlaista sotahuutoa. Se taas sai Felicianon kiljaisemaan varsin kovaa ja korkealta.

"VEEH~! BRITIT TULEVAT! BRITIT TULEVAT! ÄLKÄÄ TAPPAKO MINUA! VEEH~! VEEEEEH~!"

Nuorempi italialainen ei "lievän" paniikkinsa tähden kuullut Ludwigin rauhoitteluyrityksiä, vaan alkoi huitoa mailallaan holtittomasti - Ilmeisesti luullen, toivoen, tai olettaen sen olevan valkoinen lippu.

Yllättäen tämä kyseinen italialainen onnistui kuitenkin osumaan mailallaan palloon ja muut kykenivät vain seuraamaan sen ilmalentoa maaliin.

Jokainen paikalla olija ynähti kysyvästi, mukaan lukien itse maalintekijä, jonka paniikki oli loppunut aivan yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanut ja muuttunut hämmennykseksi. Pian Feliciano piti kuitenkin takertua Ludwigiin entistä tiukemmin kiinni, saksalaisen alkaessa hyppiä paikoillaan erittäin epäLudwig –maisesti:

"Sinä teit sen! Sinä teit sen, Feliciano! Sinä teit maalin, ihan oikean maalin! Aivan-!"

Ludwig lopetti äkillisen PomppimisHuuto –kohtauksensa kuin seinää, kun erittäin monta kysyvää katsetta kohdistui häneen (Lovinon katse tosin oli lähinnä "Olen aina sanonut sen olevan hullu" -mainen).

Blondi saksalainen rykäisi:

"…Niin…siis…"

Francis oli kuitenkin taas äänessä:

"Ja tämän yllättävän maalin seurauksena tilanne on nyt tasan! Meidän pikku Ludwigimme on ihan kikseissä, mutta ei kannata nuolaista ennen kuin tipahtaa~", tässä välissä ranskalainen tirskahti ja hänellä meni hetki, ennen kuin oli kyvykäs jatkamaan, "Mikä siis tarkoittaa sitä, että tilanne voi vielä muuttua!"

Seurasi kolmas aloitus. Joukkueesta 1 tulivat kentälle Kiku ja Elizabeta, joilla tosin maila roikkui mukana lähinnä rekvisiittana (Ludwig oli häpeällisestä tilanteesta selvittyään käskenyt japanilaista hakemaan mailansa takaisin). Kakkosjoukkueen jäsenet vilkuilivat hikisinä toisiaan.

"Ketkä menevät…?"Arthur murahti.

"WE GO AGAIN! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" kuului innokas ääni brittimiehen alta.

Arthur yritti panna äänekkäästi vastaan, mutta löysi itsensä kuitenkin lopulta Kikua ja Elizabetaa vastapäätä.

"Helkutti…" britti mutisi synkkänä.

"Ja siinä on meidän oma ja aina niin intohimoinen brittimme! Hänen tuuheat ja aistikkaan kiihkeät kulmansa paljastavat tuhansia tunteita. Ne kertovat kuinka dramaattinen tämä peli todellisuudessa on. Kuinka hirveä, kuinka sydäntä raastava! Näen hänen otsallaan valuvat kelmeilevät, kylmät hikipisarat tänne asti. Ehkä se johtuu kiikareistani, ehkä ei. Näen myös, että hän vilkaisee minua varsin ärtyneenä ja sen näköisenä, että jos en pian tuki suutani, hän tukkii sen itse…Hmm…Mutta millä~? Mmm~…"

Jotain viuhahti ilman halki, lähes ranskalaismiehen korvaa hipoen. Se jokin oli Arthurin kenkä, ja Francis katsoi parhaaksi vaieta.

"Ratsukot" valmistautuivat kuulemaan merkin lyödä. Juuri silloin takakentällä odottelevan DenxNor tiimin hevosen osassa oleva osapuoli sai loistavan idean:

"Nor, haluatko, että voitamme tämän matsin?" tanskalaismies kysyi, antaen kieron virnistyksen nousta kasvoilleen.

"Totta kai haluan", Nor tuhahti mailaansa puristaen, "Sitten?"

"Sitten…" Den sanahti, ja varmisti nopealla vilkaisulla, että Kiku ja Elizabeta katsoivat suunnilleen heidän suuntaansa, "…Me teemme strategisen harhautuksen!"

Ennen kuin Nor ehti sanoa tai tehdä mitään, tanskalaismies oli kiepauttanut hänet selälleen maahan, ja laskeutunut itse puolittain tämän päälle.

Denin suunnitelma onnistui täydellisesti:

"KIKU! KUVAA! ÄKKIÄ!" Elizabeta kiljui ja näytti vähintään lottovoiton saaneelta, päätellen tavasta jolla pomppi paikoillaan.

"_**Hai**_!" Kiku vastasi, heitti mailan jonnekin olkansa yli, ja antoi kameran laulaa, juuri kun Franciksen aloitusmerkki tuli.

Kakkosjoukkue sai pallon vaivatta haltuunsa, ja AntonioxLovino –tiimi lähti hyökkäykseen. Jos kenelläkään (paitsi tietenkin Kikulla ja Elizabetalla) olisi ollut aikaa katsoa, he olisivat nähneet _erään_ murhanhimoisen norjalaisen jahtaavan _erästä_ pakoon pyrkivää tanskalaista takaa mailaansa sotaisasti heilutellen.

Samaan aikaan kamppailu pallosta kävi kiihkeänä. Lovino ja Antonio yrittivät kaikin keinoin estää kimpussaan roikkuvaa YaoxIvan –tiimiä saamasta palloa itselleen.

Myös Icellä oli vaikeuksia – "Hevosensa" selässä pysymisessä. Gilberdin tapa pelata peliä oli nimittäin pyöriä ympyrää kuin häkkyrä, pomppimisesta nyt puhumattakaan. Icen päässä pyöri, ja hän tunsi voivansa pahoin. Islantilainen puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja avatessaan ne, hän näki jotain, mitä ei olisi välttämättä halunnut nähdä: Pallo lähestyi häntä ilmojen halki kuin tykinkuula. Se tuli lähemmäs ja lähemmäs…

"ICE! LYÖ!"

Islantilainen oli Gilberdin pyörimisestä niin sekaisin, ettei oikein pystynyt arvioimaan tilannetta, vaan huitaisi mailaansa. Pallo lensi komeassa kaaressa maalitolppien välistä.

"MAALI! SE OLI MAALI!" albiino kiljui ja tuuletti villisti.

"Ja _team-mahtavuus _päätti sitten lyödä omaan maaliin, piste vastajoukkueelle", tiedotti Franciksen huvittunut ääni. Gilberdin ilme venähti.

Ice tunsi jonkin epämiellyttävän muljahtavan vatsassaan. Häntä huimasi.

Äkkiä hopeahiuksinen antoi ylen suoraan Gilberdin päälle. Kyseinen henkilö ulvaisi ei-niin-mahtavasti ja kompuroi sivulle Arthurin aamiaisen valuessa pitkin kasvojaan. Ice rojahti kyljelleen maahan.

"HELVETIN PREUSSILAINEN IDIOOTTI!" Nor karjui ja isku kantapäänsä Denin kylkiin niin kiihtyneenä, että tanskalaisesti oli mennä ilmat pihalle. Den "ravasi" kähisten Icen luo, verenhimoisen norjalaisen suoltaessa Gilberdille mitä erilaisimpia uhkauksia. Franciskin oli hölkännyt paikalle. Pikaisen tutkimuksen jälkeen todettiin, ettei islantilaisella ollut hätää. Nor meinasi tappaa Gilberdin veljensä höykytyksen takia, ja Arthur meinasi puolestaan tappaa Antonion, joka epäili puoliääneen, ettei Icen oksentaminen ollut yksin Gilberdin pyörimisen syytä. Espanjalaismies sai toisen tappouhkauksen myös Lovinolta, paettuaan vanhempi italialainen vielä selässään brittimiestä keskelle nokkospöheikköä.

**XXXXXXX**

Kenenkään ei enää oikein tehnyt mieli jatkaa peliä, joten hevospoolo-ottelu päättyi 2. joukkueen hyväksi 2-1. Hikinen ja uupunut joukkio raahautui kylmän suihkun kautta leiritalon oleskeluhuoneeseen. Kiku ja Elizabeta räpelsivät kameraansa, joka oli täynnä äskeisestä pelistä otettuja kuvia. Silloin tällöin unkarilaisnainen päästi kimeän famotyttökiljaisun, joka sai muut huoneessa olijat aavistamaan pahaa…

"Katyusha, katso tätä!" Elizabeta hihkui ja vilautti kameran näyttöä vieressään istuvalle ukrainalaiselle, "Eikö Ivan kannakin Yaoa selässään kuin hän olisi haavoittunut enkeli?"

"Mmm…" Katyusha myönteli, vaikkei ollut oikeastaan ehtinyt nähdä koko kuvaa.

"HAAVOITTUNUT ENKELI!?" Yao rääkäisi, "MINÄ. EN. OLE. MIKÄÄN. HAAVOITTUNUT. ENKELI!"

Kiinalaismies häipyi ovet paukkuen terassille.

"Mikä hänelle tuli?" Ivan kysyi hämmästyneenä.

Den huitaisi kättään vähättelevästi:

"Älä välitä. _Uskomattoman Kiivaat Erakkoluonteet _eivät vaan voi koskaan myöntää tosiasioita!" tanskalaismies virnuili ja jatkoi: "Eivät he myöskään osaa koskaan tehdä itse aloitetta. Mutta sitä vartenhan me _Suorastaan Erinomaisen Miehekkään Energiset _olemme olemassa!"

"Mitä Den-Setä oikein höpisee…?" Peter uteli, Tinoa hihasta nykien.

Kuului uusi terävä oven paukahdus, joka ilmoitti jonkun poistuneen huoneesta. Taas.

"Minne Norpatus meni? Den hätääntyi, "Sanoinko minä jotain väärin!?"

Kukaan ei ehtinyt vastata mitään, kun vaalea pää putkahti ovenrakoon.

"1. Älä. Kutsu. Minua. Miksikään. Perkeleen. Norpatukseksi! 2. Tuo sinun "salakielesi" on aivan idioottimaista kuultavaa!"

Norjalaismies läjäytti oven kiinni ja marssi terassille viilentymään. Jostain syystä siellä oli Yaon lisäksi myös Arthur. Kolmikko istui ulkoportailla sanaakaan sanomatta, ellei heidän mielensisäistä sadatteluaan laskettu.

"_**Shit**_…"

"_**Djevel**_…"

"_**Fuck**_…"

"_**Faen**_…"

"Nor ja Arthur, tekin täällä…?"

"Kyllä…"

Seurasi jälleen hetken, tai aika pitkänkin hetken kestävä hiljaisuus. Lopulta Arthut mutisi jotain uunissa olevasta munuaispiiraasta ja häipyi keittiöön. Myös Nor hävisi jonnekin. Yao nosti päänsä ja tuijotti kulmat kurtussa suoraan eteenpäin.

"Tähän palataan vielä, Ivan Braginski. Jonain päivänä…" kiinalaismies lausahti puoliääneen ja nousi ylös.

**XXXXXXX**

Loppupäivä kului melko nopeasti. (Karmean) lounaan jälkeen oli vapaata aikaa, jonka jokainen käytti parhaaksi katsomallaan tavalla. Eduard opetti Peterille ja Raivikselle Tinon pyynnöstä hieman ATK-taitoja. Ludwig oli lähtenyt rantaan Felicianon uimavalvojaksi. Feliks oli halunnut lähteä poimimaan kukkia Toriksen kanssa. Arthur motkotti kaulin kädessään Alfredille, joka ei ollut jynssännyt liettä tarpeeksi tarkasti. Ice etsi lemmikki-lunniaan, joka oli hävinnyt jonnekin. Ivan ihaili leirihuoneensa uusia vodkatapetteja ja Lovino – Hän sai kerrankin olla rauhassa, sillä koko Bad Touch Trio oli sulkeutunut huoneeseensa, josta silloin kuului Gilberdin mahtavaa pahisnaurua. Se ei luvannut hyvää…

Kukaan Trion jäsenistä ei ilmaantunut myöskään illalliselle, eikä iltapalalle. Peter väitti tosin kivenkovaa nähneensä vilauksen Franciksesta, joka oli livahtanut leiritalon ullakolta sylissään jotain epämääräistä.

**XXXXXXX**

Tinon, Berwaldin, Peterin ja Raiviksen (sekä Hanatamagon) huoneessa oltiin menossa nukkumaan. Tai siis kaikki muut olivat, paitsi Peter, joka oli saanut aivan liikaa sokeria…

"…_Afrosirkus, afrosirkus, pilkkuja, pilkkuja, pilkkuja_!" poika hoilotti antaen jälleen kerran sängylleen kyytiä. Berwald näytti hieman kärsivältä, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Lapset olivat lapsia, mihinkäs siitä pääsisi?

**XXXXXXX**

"Mut niinku Toris! Miksi mä en niinku saa nukkua niinku sun sängyssä?"

Toris seisoi selin puolalaiseen ystäväänsä, sillä pelkäsi punastelevansa aika rajusti.

"Feliks, se nyt ei vaan käy…" liettualainen mutisi.

"Mutta niinku miks?" Feliks uikutti.

"Koska…Koska se on…Koska se tuntuisi-"

"Liian hyvältä?" ehdotti hilpeä naisääni ovelta.

"MITÄH!? EI!" Toris parahti.

Vasta muutaman sekunnin kuluttua hän ymmärsi ihmetellä, miksi eräs unkarilainen ylipäätään oli siellä missä nyt oli.

"Elizabeta!" liettualainen huudahti, "Tämä on miestenvessa!"

Elizabeta virnisti, eikä näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan.

"Anteeksi. Mutta ovi oli raollaan, enkä minä vain voi vastustaa sellaisia keskusteluja, kuin täältä kuului."

Kun unkarilainen oli (vaikkakin selvästi vastahakoisesti) lähtenyt, Toris jatkoi rivakasti hampaidensa harjausta, saadakseen tekosyyn olla vastaamatta enää yhteenkään kysymykseen. Lavuaarin yläpuolella olevasta peilistä hän näki Feliksin istuneen lattialle mököttämään.

"Kukaan ei niinku pidä musta…" Feliks valitti

Eikä Toris kestänyt nähdä pirteää ystäväänsä apeana. Liettualainen kääntyi ympäri ja otti hammasharjan suustaan.

"Älähän nyt…Ehkä me voimme tehdä jonkinlaisen…Kompromissin?" Toris ehdotti.

"IHKUU! OMG, OMG, OMG, mä en voi niinku uskoa tätä!" Feliks kiljui ja hyppäsi lattialta, melkein kaataen liettualaisen ystävänsä lavuaariin.

**XXXXXXX**

Ivan katseli pää kallellaan vodkatapetein päällystetylle seinälle ilmaantunut jättiläismäistä pandan kuvaa. Samanlainen löytyi myös katosta. Sekä lattiasta. Kuten myös huoneen ovesta.

"Yao, jokohan se riittäisi tältä erää…?"

"EI!" kiinalaismies karjaisi ja väänsi uuden maalipurkin kantta auki sen näköisenä, että tappaisi ensimmäisen joka hän yrittäisi estää. "_Eye Of The Tiger_" pauhasi levysoittimesta, kuten oli tehnyt jo muutaman tunnin ajan. Venäläismies hymähti itsekseen. No, ainakin Yaolla oli mielekästä tekemistä. Eivät nuo pandat oikeastaan hullummilta näyttäneet…

"Yao. Maalaa vielä pari auringonkukkaa, da?"

**XXXXXXX**

Kello oli noin puoli kaksitoista, kun viimeinenkin leirikeskuksen vieraista nukahti. Suunnilleen samaan aikaan myös eräs Bad Touch Trio –niminen kolmikko putkahti sisään pahaenteisesti naureskellen. Francis joutui hyssyttelemään Antoniota, joka pahan naurukohtauksen kourissa kaatui keskelle kenkäkasaa.

"Shh! He eivät saa herätä", Francis sihisi, mutta lisäsi sitten kierosti virnistäen:

"Vielä~"

"Tästä tulee MAHTAVAA!" Gilbers virnuili ja rapsutti Gilbirdiä, "Vai mitä, Gilbsi?"

"Pitäisikö meidän vielä varmistaa, että kaikki varmasti nukkuvat?" Antonio kysäisi.¨

"Haluat vain kyyläillä nukkuvaa Lovnoa, eikö niin…?" Gilbers kiusasi.

"Totta kai!"

Francis hymähti.

"Varmistetaan nyt sitten."

**XXXXXXX **

"Ludwig! Luuudwiiig! Minua pelottaa~!"

Ludwig hieroi silmiään unenpöperössä ja yritti ymmärtää, miksi Feliciano vatkasi häntä kuin pullataikinaa keskellä yötä.

"Mutta kun olen ihan varma!"

"Mistä?"

"No…Siitä!"

"NIIN MISTÄ!?"

"Veeh~ Että joku katseli äsken meidän huoneeseen!"

"Se oli varmaan Elizabeta…"

Samassa kaiuttimista tärähti torvisoitto, joka olisi herättänyt kuolleetkin:

"Tervetuloa Huvilandian kesäleirin leirikasteeseen! Luvassa on kaikenlaista…Hmm…Mieleenpainuvaa~ Eli kaikki pihalle heti, ei tarvitse pukeutua!"

Franciksen, Antonion ja Gilberdin kuulutus päättyi kolmikon villeihin intiaanikiljahduksiin.

* * *

Toivottavasti kirjoitusvirheitä ei ollut kovinkaan paljoa...*Cre ei ehtinyt tarkistaa lukua kunnolla + Halusi sen vain äkkiä ulos*

Vielä pikaisesti kommenteista:

**ForeverInAbyss**: Kiitoksia :=)

**jnaia**: Kiitos kommentistasi~ ^^ Meidän on pitänyt jo pariin otteeseen pahoitella mahdollisista OCC -hahmoista. Koetamme kiinnittäää tähän seikkaan huomiota.

ns. "**Guest** 1": Kiitoksia kommentoinnista. Mukavaa jos ficci (& napatanssija Gilberd) miellyttävät :'D

**aphlotrspnsh98**: Kiitokset, mukavaa jos naurattaa :D

**Liibooboo**: Ihanaa jos ficci naurattaa :'D Hienoa jos huumorimme on tepsivää (Ja RoChuuuu~ *Cre'n fanituskohtaus* Ja (kuten tässä luvussa jo hieman ilmeni) eiköhän toiveesi sängynvaltauksesta ole toteutettavissa~ Kiitoksia (ihanan pitkästä, koska kilometrikommentit ovat kivoja) kommentistasi~

**CC**: Kiitämme ^^

Ja kuudetta lukua suunnittelemaan


	6. Leirikaste osa I

...Päivitysväliä on taas ollut *kröhämkröhäm* Anteeksi...*kumarrus*

Sen enempää turhia selittelemästä, kuudes luku olkaa hyvät.

(Ps. On jotenkin hienoa kirjoittaa kesäficciä talvella~)

* * *

**_5. luku; Leirikaste osa I_**

Oli vasta toinen yö, mutta taas kerran koko joukko oli kerääntynyt ulos, tosin terassille tällä kertaa. Ja taas kerran Bad Touch Trio oli heidän edessään, nyt hymyillen vielä pelottavammin kuin yleensä. Siitä, että koko porukka oltiin saatu ulos talosta, saatiin kiittää Gilberdiä, joka oli uhannut teljetä joukon sisälle ja polttaa sitten koko leiritalon. Sekalainen joukkio, josta osa oli ihan pyjamassa ja osa, kuten esimerkiksi Nor, pelkissä boksereissa (mikä aiheutti maireaa virnistelyä erityisesti Franciksessa, sekä satunnaisissa muissa). Feliksin vaaleanpunainen (mekonmallinen) My Little Pony –yöpaita sitä vastoin sai osakseen pieniä "Aww"-äännähdyksiä erityisesti Elizabetan suunnalta.

"OMG, tääl on vähän niinku pimentyny!"

"Häh?" Toris ynähti, mutta Gilberd oli pian äänessä:

"Niin siis, onko täällä nyt joku, joka ei tiedä mikä on leirikaste?"

Feliks nosti kätensä pystyyn.

"Hyvä, ei. Kaikki siis tiet-."

Tässä välissä Francis työnsi Gilberdin hieman sivuun ja askelsi Feliksin luokse, kohottaen puolalaisen leukaa hivenen:

"Kyllä sinä kohta näet, pikkuinen~"

Pian ranskalaismies kuitenkin kuuli kaksi rykäystä takaansa ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Antonio ja Gilberd katsoivat häntä toinen kulma koholla ja "ideana-ei-ollut-sekaantua-viattomiin-puolalaisiin" –tyyppisellä katseella. Francis päästi pienen hurmaavaan naurahduksen, joka oli tarkoitettu lähinnä kasvoiltaan varsin punaiselle liettualaiselle, ja perääntyi sitten kauemmaksi, antaen puheenvuoron suosiolla takaisin albiinolle ystävälleen.

"Jos nyt mentäisiin asiaan. Jos aloitetaan siitä, että sidomme tällaisen oikein mahtavan liinan silmillenne…"

"Mitäs helvettiä, pidättekö meitä ihan tyhminä? On meilläkin jonkinlainen itsesuojeluvaisto!" Lovino tiuskaisi.

"Ei teillä nyt ole! Noniin, siisti parijono tuohon, tsip, tsip!"

"Eikä! Ei mitään eskarimeininkiä!" Peter nurisi.

**XXXXXXX**

"Lähdetään me metsään, metsään, metsään, lähdetään me metsään RETKELLE!"

"Eikä tuo sitten ole sitä eskarimeininkiä?" Den kysyi hiukan huvittuneena.

"E-ei ole!" Peter huudahti jossakin takanaan kulkevalle tanskalaiselle, jatkaen sitten liina silmillään jokseenkin innostunutta hyppelehtimistä eteenpäin jollakin, jonka paljaita jalkojaan pistelevien havunneulasten perusteella oletti olevan metsäpolku. Oli kulunut noin viitisen minuuttia siitä, kun leiriläisten, sekä myös leirikasteeseen pakotettujen Arthurin ja Alfredin, silmät oli enemmän tai vähemmän väkisin peitetty liinalla ja heitä oli alettu marssittaa kohti metsää. Matkanteko oli varsin kivuliasta, sillä vähän väliä joku astui jonkun kantapäille, törmäsi edellä kulkevaan, meinasi kompastua puunjuuren tai käveli terävien pikkukivien päältä. Letkaa ohjasi edestäpäin Francis, keskellä kulki Gilberd, jonka olkapäällä istuva Gilbird oli puettu teemaan sopivasti safariasuun…Ja jonon loppupäästä huolehti Antonio, joka höpötti varsin pirteästi ja kovaäänisesti jotain vanhemmalle italialaiselle, joka ei näyttänyt aivan niin pirteältä…Mainittakoon vielä, että joukko pysyi kasassa pitämällä kiinni yhdestä pitkästä köydestä.

Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin takaapäin kuului kovaääninen huudahdus ja heti sen perään toisen samanmoinen, kun Antonio kompastui puunjuureen ja kaatui puolivahingossa edessään kulkevan Lovinon päälle. Francis ehti kääntyä vain puolittain ympäri, kun takaa alkoi kuulua ääntä, joka muistutti epäilyttävästi jonossa kaatuvia dominonappuloita. Äänen aiheutti ketjureaktio, kun Lovino kaatui (Antonio selässään) Felicianon päälle, joka kaatui Elizabetan päälle, joka kaatui Kikun päälle, joka kaatui Ludwigin päälle, joka kaatui Gilberdin päälle, joka kaatui Yaon päälle, joka kaatui Ivanin päälle, joka kaatui Katyushan päälle, joka kaatui Eduardin päälle, joka kaatui Toriksen päälle, joka kaatui Feliksin päälle, joka kaatui Icen päälle, joka kaatui Norin päälle, joka kaatui Denin päälle, joka kaatui Berwaldin päälle, joka kaatui Tinon päälle, joka kaatui Raiviksen päälle, joka kaatui Peterin päälle, joka kaatui Alfredin päälle ja joka kaatui Arthurin päälle.

"Nooh, yritäkääs nyt hillitä itseänne, vaikka kyllähän minä ymmärrän, että täällä luonnon keskellä ihmisen alkukantaiset halut her-"

Tässä vaiheessa Arthur sivalsi nyrkillään jonnekin äänen suuntaa, osuen ranskalaismiestä polvitaipeeseen, kampaten tämän selälleen takana olevaan nokkospensaikkoon.

"ÄÄGH! Nämä nok- tarkoitan…öö…öm…MYRKKYKÄÄRMEET…öö…PISTÄVÄT! …minut…suihinsa…?"

Letkan suunnasta kuului pitkä "Öööh?" –äännähdys, mutta sitten Gilberd sai jotenkin kammettua itsensä ylös muiden keskeltä:

"Noniin! Francis antoikin jo pientä esimakua ensimmäisestä haasteestanne!"

Myös Antonio nousi (hieman vastahakoisesti) Lovinon päältä:

"Niin! Vuorossa on siis todella intensiivinen koetus täällä Amazonin sademetsässä kera myrkkykäärmeiden viidakon…jonkun…pusikon… "

"Me ollaan suomalaisessa korvessa idiootti…" Lovino sihisi jostakin alhaalta

"Oletko varma? Minä ainakin olen edelleen seitsemännessä taivaassa~."

Lovino tähtäsi potkun jonnekin äänen suuntaan ja onnistui osumaan espanjalaismiehen sääreen. Siitä syystä Antonio alkoi hyppiä yhdellä jalalla, vaikkei kukaan muu sitä kyennyt näkemäänkään kuin Francis (joka oli selvittänyt tiensä takaisin letkan etunenään) ja Gilbert.

"Mutta voisittekos nyt nousta ylös sieltä, vai pitääkö minun tulla auttamaan", Francis sanahteli lipevällä äänellä ja koko joukkio oli noussut ylös erittäin nopeasti (kaaduttuaan ensin vielä yhden kerran, koko joukon yrittäessä nousta ylös samanaikaisesti). Kun kaikki olivat taas tukevasti kahdella jalalla ja pitelivät suunnilleen samassa järjestyksessä köydestä kiinni, Francis jatkoi:

"Noin. Onko viimeisiä sanoja, ennen koetustanne?"

"Fuck You!"

"En tarkoittanut aivan tuollaisia sanoja, Artie kultaseni~. Pikemminkin jotain tälläistä…"

"Liikkukaa nyt jo!" Gilberd varasti suunvuoron kärsimättömänä blondilta ystävältään, ennen kuin tämä ehti alkaa mupeltaa mitään ranskankielisiä fraaseja. Saksalainen lähti marssimaan eteenpäin, pakottaen koko muunkin letkan liikkeelle. Ja kohta koko seurue oli vyötäröään myöten nokkosissa.

"Ai. Ai. Ai. Ai. Ai."

"Den, kantasi tuli jo selväksi."

"_**Fjandin…Fjaaandiiin**_~"

"Wanna come one with Mother Russia~? Da~?"

"Miksi sinä puhut nokkosille, Ivan?"

"AI PERKELE!"

"Tino!"

"Ta-tarkoitin tietenkin…Öö…öö…PELARGONIA!"

Ivan tuntui saavan äkkiä aivan uudenlaista puhtia matkan tekoon, hänen lähtiessään juoksemaan kuin tuli hännän alla. Ja koska kukaan ei osannut irrottaa otettaan köydestä, koko joukko kompuroi (raahautui) hänen perässään. Yhtäkkiä Ivan kuitenkin törmäsi johonkin puiseen, joka haisi hieman homeelta. Hetken aikaa tunnusteltuaan, venäläinen päätteli kyseisen otuksen olevan ovi. Ja pienellä lisä-tunnustelulla hän löysi myös kylmän, metallisen ovenkahvan. Jatkaakseen matkaansa hän päätti avata kyseisen oven. Ivan teki hypyn tuntemattomaan ja pian kuului taas erinäinen määrä kiroilua ja kolinaa, koko joukon (nyt myös Franciksen) kaatuessa taas kerran. Tällä kertaa tosin pimeän metsävajan puiselle lattialle.

"Olen Super-Seme! Olen taas teidän kaikkien päällä!" Antonion iloinen hihkaisu kuului hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Lovino olisi mitä luultavammin kommentoinut tähänkin jotakin, mutta Yao ehti edelle:

"Minusta tuntuu, että sinä kuulit hieman väärin, Ivan", nuorukainen mutisi lattialankkuja vasten, "Kukaan ei sanonut Belaru-"

"ÄLÄ SANO SITÄ SANAA!" kuului vähän liian monesta suusta, joten kiinalainen vaikeni.

"Ai, mutta tännehän meidän juuri pitikin mennä!" Francis hihkaisi nostettuaan päätään lattiasta.

"Ai, ihanko totta…" Gilberd mutisi, hapuillen itsensä ylös, jotta saattoi sytyttää katosta roikkuvan öljylampun, "Eikä tämä ollut kyllä yhtään mahtava sisääntulo…Täytyy sitten tehdä todella mahtava ulostulo!"

"Päästäänkö me joskus ylöskin täältä lattialta?"

"Sinä olet ainoa, joka vielä makaa siellä, Den", Nor sihahti.

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?"

"Aistin sen aurallani."

"Mutta oletko varma asiasta? Täällä saattaa olla myös salarakkaani~" Den totesi virnistellen ja kulmiaan kohotellen, "Näin suorastaan kuinka viherryt kateudesta~"

"Sinulla on side silmilläsi, urpo."

"Ai, sitten se saattaakin johtua vain tästä vihreästä liinasta…"

"ÄLÄ OTA SITÄ POIS!" Bad Touch Trio karjaisi, joten Den nosti kätensä antautuvasti ylös ja kampesi itsensä ylös lattialta.

"Päästäisiinkö jo asiaan?" Elizabeta kysäisi, pyjamaansa oikoen.

"Mitäs asiaa mahtanet tarkoitta Eliza-ystäväiseni~"

"No, ei ainakaan sitä, Francis", Gilberd sanoi, jääden hetkeksi miettimään, "Tai, en olekaan enää niin varma…"

"Mutta joka tapauksessa", Francis hihkaisi, välittämättä lainkaan Gilberdistä, "Nyt kaikki silmät kiinni, suu auki ja kieli ulos!"

Erittäin pitkä ja syvä(llinen) hiljaisuus.

"Fra-Francis, sinä et nyt ihan käsittänyt tätä…" Gilberd mutisi ohimoaan hieroen, "Ei niiden ole pakko työntää kieltään ulos."

"Niin! Eikös se ole paljon helpompaa, jos se…Tuota, mistä me taas puhuttiinkaan?" kuului Antonion kysyvän viaton ääni.

"Mentäisiinkö nyt oikeasti siihen asiaan? Minun täytyy kohta syödä aamuyönEXTRApalani!" Alfredin (joka oli ollut kummallisen hiljaa koko tämän ajan) sanoi, "Koska olen sankari! Ja sankari tarvitsee ruokaa! Jajaja, no kyllä te tiedätte~"

"Älä huoli, saat kyllä kohta syödäksesi. Sillä seuraava koitoksenne liittyy ruooo…uu…ruumiisiin…Gilberdin…taka…Bemarin…kontissa…", Franciksen hilpeä ääni, muuttui hivenen takeltelevaksi loppua kohden, mutta oli sitten taas yhtä hilpeä.

"…Minä en omista Taka-Bemaria…" Gilberd mutisi, kaivaessaan epämääräisiä purkkeja ja purnukoita esiin lattialankkujen alta. Antonio otti yhden purnukoista käsiinsä, kiersi sen kannen auki ja katsoi sen sisälle. Siellä uiskentelivat sulassa sovussa Arthurin tekemän perunamuusin jämät, melkoinen määrä sinappia, appelsiinimehua, sekä jotain valkoista jogurttia, jonka nimestä Antonio ei ollut ihan varma…

"Yrittääkö tämä nyt loukata minun isoveljeäni jotenkin?" espanjalainen kysyi.

"Juu se~" Gilberd sanahti virnistäen, keskittyen taas purkkeihin.

"Antonio kultaseni, pikku kamuttajani, muistathan, ettei se ole _Portugalin jogurttia_, vaan _Bulgarian jogurttia_~" Francis sanoi hymyillen.

Antonio näytti kokevan jonkinlaisen 'Ahaa' –elämyksen ja nyökytteli päätänsä ymmärtäväisenä.

Sillä välin Gilberd upotti esiin ottamansa lusikan erääseen purnukkaan ja kauhaisi sieltä jotain vähemmän herkullisen näköistä, virne kohoten kasvoilleen:

"Kuka haluaa olla ensimmäinen?"

* * *

Kyllä, tämän kertainen luku oli hieman lyhyempi kuin muut, koska halusimme vain saada edes jotain julkaistuksi, kun mahdollisuus kirjoittamiseen pitkästä aikaa tuli w' (Toivottavasti kirjoitusvirheitä ei ollut ainakaan paljoa, se luvun tarkistaminen kun hieman taas jäi...)

Kiitosta lukijoillemme, jotka toivon mukaan jaksoivat odottaa kärsivällisesti tätäkin lukua. Ja vielä hieman erityiskiitosta niille, jotka ilahduttivat taas kommenteillaan:

**pastajumala: **Kiitosta~ Randomit kommentit on parhaita!

**Liibooboo: **Tanska on paras. Feli on paras. Tursaat on parhaita. Ninja-Tino on paras. Salakieli on paras. Kompromissi on paras. Auringonkukat on parhaita. Leirikaste on paras. Kiitos taas kommentoinnista ^^

**ForeverInAbyss: **Kiitos kommentista. Koetamme kirjoittaa mahdollisimman nopeasti.

**Swissy-Chan: **Kiitos, hienoa jos nauratti. Toivottavasti onnistuimme saamaan ainakin leirikasteen ensimmäisestä osasta hauskan : D

**aphlotrspnsh98: **Ice & Gil** ovat **söpöjä. Ja Triosta on mukava kirjoittaa. Kiitos kommentoinnista.

**CC: **Preussi x Ice'ä (Cre ei osannut taivuttaa...) on kyllä tulossa. Aw, kiitos kommentista W

**GreatFangirlOfYaoi****: **Kiitoksia!Hienoa, että löysit ficcimme ja pidät siitä.

**Tuultensaaren Kiet: **Kiitos. Mukavaa jos on hauska :)

Seuraavassa luvussa siis leirikasteen toinen osa~ (khylläymmärränmitätarkoitat)


End file.
